


Second Time Around

by sacredroads



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Mother-Son Relationship, My First AO3 Post, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, Single Parent OFC, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-05 18:52:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10314758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacredroads/pseuds/sacredroads
Summary: Sometimes things don't turn out how you expect them to and people can surprise you.When Joanna's last major relationship failed, it failed spectacularly and now her priorities have changed. Unwilling to go through that kind of pain again, she's avoided falling again. She's avoided dating completely.Weddings are the epitome of everything she now dreads but a chance encounter with a persistent 'friend of a friend' could be just what she needs to turn her head in the right direction. Maybe falling could be better the second time around.





	1. The Pros and Cons of Weddings

**Author's Note:**

> I've not written anything in quite a while but this idea has not left my mind so I had to do something with it.  
> The usual disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with Sebastian Stan and do not personally know the man. If I did, boy would this be awkward.  
> All original characters are my intellectual property and that's it.  
> Not beta'd so if you notice anything that doesn't make sense let me know!  
> This is a WIP.

There were three things that Joanna hated about weddings.  
  
1\. The logistical nightmare that came in attending these joyous occasions. Getting time off of work, finding a suitable dress and travelling to wherever the beautiful couple had decided to shell out ridiculous sums of money to prove their commitment to each other and those around them. In the last 3 years, she had attended 4 weddings and only one of them was in the same state as her home.  
  
2\. The fact that, more often than not, she knew less than half of the people attending and liked even fewer than that. It always led to the awkward ‘party of the bride or groom’ question and following small talk, or if she already knew the person approaching, a very stilted and uncomfortable catch up in which she had to pretend to care about their holiday to Hawaii or their latest promotion in their 9 to 5, dead-end office job.  
  
3\. The stark reminder that everyone around her was settling down and she was still alone, with no prospects. She might have a certain bitterness regarding weddings but if she really thought about the reason for that bitterness, it all boiled down to the reality that she would never have what her friends were finding. The closest she had come was her ex-boyfriend and with how that had ended, she was somewhat disenchanted with the whole institution.  
  
The third reason for Joanna to hate weddings was the reason that stuck to the back of her throat, the reason that led her to spend the nights after the wedding unable to sleep as she dug herself deeper into her little pit of self-loathing and fears for the future.  
  
This particular wedding however was one that brought all of Joanna’s negativity to the front of her mind whilst simultaneously being one of the few weddings she truly cared about, and should be happy for. Sophie had planned for this for the past year and if anyone truly deserved happiness in her new wedded life, it was Sophie Baker – soon to be Sophie Scott.  
  
Joanna had met Sophie in college and as a foreigner in the USA, Sophie was the first true friend she made. They had gone through the ups and downs of higher education together and made it through graduation with their friendship rock solid. Sophie had been there through her hardest point in life and there was no-one Joanna wanted happiness for more. Alexander Scott was a good man that treated Sophie like a queen and as a couple, they were so well suited. This compatibility was the root cause of Joanna’s negativity. Whilst she loved the two of them dearly, they were first hand proof of how good love could be and a firsthand example of everything Joanna had once had, lost and now felt she would never have again.  
  
Standing with the other bridesmaids, next to Sophie’s older sister who was the Maid of Honour, Joanna felt bad for the faked smile and occasional moments in which she zoned out but she didn’t miss her cues. She clapped and cheered when appropriate and followed the couple out of the building, arm in arm with some nameless groomsmen, into the manicured grounds of the countryside style hotel in upstate New York. As she posed for photos, her feet itched to run off to the room a few floors above where her phone lay forgotten. She desperately wanted to check if she had any messages from her mother but she had to resist.  
  
_Try and enjoy yourself Joanna. You deserve a break!  
  
_ Her mother’s voice echoed in her mind so she steeled herself and followed the photographer’s instructions and helped Sophie where she needed it. She waited patiently with Sophie’s sister and mother whilst they let the newlyweds have a moment before getting Sophie’s make up touched up for the reception, the bridesmaids changed into their own slightly more comfortable dresses, and then when everyone was packed into the large ballroom, Joanna sat quietly in her designated chair for the meal.  
  
She was nudged slightly by Lily Baker and she flushed with embarrassment when she realized it was her turn to make a speech. She cursed Sophie for insisting she make a speech, something usually reserved for the family and key members of the wedding party. She had hoped she had dodged a bullet as a simple bridesmaid but unfortunately, Sophie wasn’t letting her get away that easily. So, she rose as gracefully as possible and began she speech she had memorized.  
  
“Sophie, you were my first friend in America and you quickly took that title to heart. Within the first month you had introduced me to everything a young woman from England expected to experience and then some. Through college and after our graduation, you’ve been a constant in my life; you were there for my triumphs and my failures, with that lovely smile on your face no matter what and I thank my lucky stars that I wasn’t looking where I was going during our orientation day because if I hadn’t have bumped into you, quite literally, I don’t know where I would be. And Alex, you are so perfect for Sophie. You’ve brought out a light in her that I didn’t know was missing and I know that the ‘shovel talk’ I gave you was beyond misplaced. You two make a beautiful couple and are a true example of what love should be. I wish you all the best for the future and I love you both.”  
  
Joanna was somewhat surprised that her eyes were blurry with tears when she sat back down and was quickly engulfed in a hug by Sophie. The emotional bride had all but thrown herself over her sister Lily to embrace Joanna which earned a laugh but soon, Sophie’s speech was forgotten as the remnants of the meal were swept away and the music started. As the reception continued, Joanna couldn’t resist any longer and began making her way towards the exit of the ballroom to rush to her room but a man stopped her with a hand on her arm.  
  
His face was vaguely familiar, in the way that she felt she had seen him before but didn’t _know_ him. He was handsome, Joanna couldn’t deny it. His hair was a chocolatey shade, swept up and quaffed back to display his fully sculpted face and blue eyes. It was almost as if he had been carved from marble but the light stubble on his face made his appearance seem more masculine and real. Joanna caught herself staring, lips pursed into a small ‘o’, and schooled her face into a polite smile as she prepared for the standard line of questioning.  
  
“Your speech was heartfelt and sweet…so why do you look like you would rather be anywhere but here?”  
  
His question took her aback.  
  
Did she really look that miserable? She felt slightly put out at the at the accusatory tone but his eyes seemed bright and inoffensive. She crossed her arms regardless and popped her hip.  
  
“Why did you think I don’t want to be here? Sophie is my best friend and I’m very happy for her.” She was slightly miffed and whilst normally she wouldn’t feel the need to justify herself to a stranger, the mischief in his blue eyes seemed to enrage her slightly.  
  
“You barely paid attention during the ceremony and you’ve been eying the door since you sat down for the first course.” He slipped his hands into his pockets and Joanna’s eyes were drawn down by the movement. His perfectly tailored suit seemed to emphasis his thick thighs and the unwilling celibate that Joanna was, she couldn’t help but feel warm at the suggestion that hopefully the rest of him was just as thick and toned.  
  
“Clearly you weren’t paying attention either.”  
  
“My mind wandered onto something more interesting.” His brows raised and his lips twisted into a teasing smirk. Joanna’s cheeks flushed and her skin tingled at his suggestive comment but her mind was still switched onto the reason she was trying to leave in the first place. Biting her lip, she went to move past him but his hand touched her arm gently again and she froze, eyes wide.  
  
“That was inappropriate. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable.” He removed his hand and rubbed the back of his neck. “I just…you look as unwilling to be here as I am and thought maybe we could grab a drink and maybe sit together in…solidarity?”  
  
Gone was the flirtatious teasing and in its place, was an endearing insecurity. It melted some of the ice around Joanna’s heart and once again, her mother’s words filled her mind. With a sigh, she turned to face him fully.  
  
“They’re not really keeping tabs on the bar and besides, it’s an open one. Grab a bottle and meet me in the gardens.”  
  
His returning smile was blinding and with a nod, he walked off towards the bar and Joanna somewhat reluctantly detoured to the estate’s gardens. Alex’s family were pretty well to do and the majority of the wedding and reception guests were staying in the hotel so with no other guests, at this time the gardens were empty. Joanna made her way into the orchards in the centre of the gardens and waited patiently for the dark-haired stranger. She still itched to go to her room and call her mother but she pushed that to the side when her new acquaintance appeared with two champagne flutes and an accompanying bottle. He sat directly on the grass in front of the bench and gave Joanna an expectant look. She rolled her eyes and carefully joined him on the ground, thankful it was dry. They were silent as he poured them a glass of champagne each and when he handed Joanna a glass, his blinding smile was back.  
  
“So Joanna, what are your reasons for hating weddings?” She was somewhat surprised he knew her name and understanding that confusion, he quickly explained. “They announced your name before your speech. I’m Sebastian by the way.”  
  
“It’s nice to meet you Sebastian.” She gave him a dry smile and took a sip of her drink. “As for the reasons, as to why I ‘hate’ weddings, I’m not entirely drunk enough to get that deep. Let’s just say there are numerous reasons but this wedding is worth pretending they don’t exist. Why do you hate them?”  
  
“I guess the usual reasons. Taking the time off to attend, the forced conversations with strangers, all that jazz.”  
  
“Is it just as hard for you as it is for me to book time off? I swear my boss wants a 4-page letter explaining my itinerary for the time I’m away for work with full justification as to why I deserve to leave the office for even a moment.” Joanna rolled her eyes at the memory of telling her boss she wanted a couple of days off.  
  
Sebastian huffed a laugh and stared at her somewhat amusedly. “Something like that.”  
  
At his cryptic response, Joanna narrowed her eyes before it clicked. She realized why he looked so familiar and groaned in embarrassment. “Jesus, I’m such an idiot.”  
  
He laughed and finished off his drink before refilling his glass and Joanna’s almost empty one when she held it out. “No, you’re not. It’s actually quite nice to not be recognized immediately. Let’s me know you agreed to this because I’m handsome and charming, not because I’m semi-famous.”  
  
Joanna scoffed. “Tone down that ego sir.”  
  
Their conversation flowed freely, as did their drinks and when they finished the bottle, Sebastian hesitated before asking, “So…do you want to maybe head back in for some more drinks? Sun’s gone in and you look sorta cold. We could go to my room, avoid the crowd? Of course, if that’s too forward it’s fine-”  
  
“You’re right, it’s freezing and the party sounds like it’s gotten rowdy. Night cap in your room wouldn’t be _too_ terrible.” Her sweet, if somewhat cheeky smile reassured Sebastian and his swagger returned. He jumped to his feet and held his hand out to her. Joanna eyed it before throwing caution to the wind. Alcohol and loneliness led her this far, she wasn’t sure she cared how further they took her.  
  
The two of them made their way back to the hotel and they avoided the main ballroom, heading straight upstairs towards Sebastian’s suite. The actor was quick to open the mini bar and they continued talking. Joanna avoided topics that seemed too personal but found herself truly enjoying Sebastian’s company. It had been a while since she had enjoyed the company of a man and his flirty comments stroked her battered self-esteem in the best of ways. They found themselves sat on the surprisingly soft rug in the main room of the suite, laughing over an anecdote Sebastian told about filming in Ireland, when his expression seemed to sober.  
  
“Your smile is stunning.”  
  
His voice was low and sensual as his hand moved so he could brush her bottom lip with his thumb. Joanna looked down bashfully and his hand moved to her chin, holding it firmly and forcing her to look into his eyes again. He was about something but when Joanna bit her lip in anticipation, he groaned and leaned forward to join their lips. Joanna made a squeak of shock before melting into the kiss, the squeak turning into a moan of contentment as he deepened the kiss.  
  
When she was beginning to feel light headed from breathlessness, his lips moved to trail a scorching path down her neck to her shoulder and collarbone. The thin strap of her silk blue dress had slipped to her arm which allowed enough slack for Sebastian’s lips to trail to the top of breasts. He looked up at her, an unspoken question in his eyes and a shaky nod from the brunette was the signal that seemed to unleash the tension that had built since they had sat down together in the gardens.  
  
In no time at all, Joanna found herself in the bedroom without her dress with Sebastian’s body hovering over hers. His blazer and shirt were forgotten on the rug with her dress in the other room and soft whines and moans filled the air as he felt her through her lace underwear. Joanna was in a place of bliss, she had no time to feel self-conscious and the anticipation was too much.  
  
“Sebastian please.” She whimpered and his answering grin was wolfish as he shed the last piece of clothing hiding her nakedness from him. She quickly helped him remove his trousers and Calvin’s, the question of protection answered when a condom appeared from his wallet and soon they were joined with identical groans.  
  
The pace started off slow but the haze of alcohol and sexual tension was too much and Joanna found herself trying not to scream as he pounded into her, her whole body rocking as the sound of skin slapping skin became the obscene soundtrack to their coupling. Her nails dug into the skin of his back and his hands clutched her possessively in response, his lips placing kisses and teeth taking nips whenever they could. As she got closer to her climax, Joanna’s hands slipped into his hair and in the brief moment she could, she felt a strange sense of pride to know that she had messed up his perfectly styled hair in a moment of pure passion. That was soon taken over though by the impending fall she could sense coming.  
  
“So close…Sebastian…harder.” She moaned.  
  
“Fuck.” He shuddered and did as he was asked and his hand slipped between their bodies to play with her.  
  
Joanna’s mind was filled with white as she came, her thighs shaking and back arching. It was the hardest orgasm she had had in God knows how long and Sebastian’s end only just registered in her mind. They breathed deeply, sweat slick bodies pressed against each other as they slowly descended from their high. When Sebastian did roll off of her, they stared into each other’s eyes for a moment before Sebastian leaned in to place a small kiss on her slightly swollen lips before whispering a confession.  
  
“Maybe weddings aren’t all bad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jumping straight into the fun times because, weddings right?  
> I apologise in advance for my shy, awful attempt at smut.


	2. Hit and Run

When Sebastian woke up the next morning, he was mildly surprised to find his bed empty but the surprise deepened, twisting into something more, when he realized not only had Joanna gone, but she hadn’t left a note at all. With a frown, he got up and dressed, thinking on the events of the night before.  
  
It had been interesting to say the least.  
  
He had heard of Joanna briefly through Alex but meeting her hand been a pleasant surprise. When he had broken down the distant and seemingly cold exterior, the woman had a dry wit that brought out a true laugh from him. She was a breath of fresh air and she wasn’t bad on the eyes either. He wasn’t naïve enough or childish enough to imagine that after one night together they would have something but he would have at least liked to get her number, maybe arrange a date for coffee or dinner. He definitely didn’t think she would be the kind of girl to hit and run. Somewhat put out, he headed downstairs to meet some of his friends.  
  
In the meantime, Joanna had sobered up enough to begin the drive back to the City and was an hour into her journey back to Manhattan. She tried her best to forget about the night before, and instead focused on getting home as fast as possible whilst maintaining the legal speed limit.  
  
She made it back in good time and was greeted by her mother when she walked into her townhouse. Carol Richardson had a knowing smile on her face when she saw her daughter’s state and Joanna rolled her eyes as she closed the front door behind her.  
  
“Don’t start mother. I need a shower and a change of clothes before you start. How is Luka?”  
  
“Nice diversion JoJo.” Carol followed her daughter up the stairs. “Luka is still sleeping. I think he’s got a bit of a cold, didn’t sleep very well bless him.”  
  
“I’ll wake him up after my shower then. Are you sticking around?”  
  
“Of course! I want to know why my daughter looks like the cat that got the cream!”  
  
Back upstate, Sebastian was somewhat surprised to see the newly married Alex milling about in the hotel lobby as he checked out. Alex gave his friend a knowing grin and made his way over as the receptionist processed Sebastian’s payment.  
  
“The lovable rogue is awake! Thought you would still be in bed with little JoJo.”  
  
Sebastian accepted his card back from the receptionist and moved away from the desk, rolling his eyes at Alex. “You’re one to talk, did you bore the wife already?”  
  
“Ha ha Seb, hilarious. Stop deflecting. Soph and I caught you sneaking off towards the rooms with Joanna. What happened there?”  
  
“A gentleman never kisses and tells.” Sebastian mumbled as he picked up his overnight bag. “And as for this morning, she skipped out before I got up.”  
  
“Do I hear regret there?” Sebastian shrugged and Alex followed him outside. “You got her number though right?”  
  
“Nah man. She just left. Receptionist said she checked out a few hours ago.”  
  
Alex gave Sebastian a sly smile. “Didn’t think she was the type for a one night stand let alone leaving without a goodbye. So…did you want her number?”  
  
Joanna was at lunch with her mother, the uncomfortable conversation about the night before well out of the way, and they were just enjoying small talk. Joanna had another two days off before she needed to head back into the office. Her work was being looked after by her assistants but she knew there would be more than enough to do when she returned. Such is a life of a Marketing Manager. As Joanna paid the bill, her phone buzzed with a message but she ignored it in favour of saying goodbye to her mother. It wasn’t until she returned home with Luka that she checked the message.  
  
**Unknown number: Joanna, it’s Sebastian. You left so early I couldn’t get your number. Alex gave it to me, hope that’s ok?  
  
** Joanna’s breath caught in her throat and she frantically thought of a response. She really hadn’t expected him to get hold of her number, let alone talk to her. She hadn’t had a one night stand in years but she was pretty sure they rarely attempted contact after.  
  
**J: Sorry, I had somethings waiting for me back in the City. It’s fine that Alex gave you my number. I didn’t think you would want it.  
  
S: Why wouldn’t I? I’m heading back today. Maybe we could get a coffee sometime?  
  
** Joanna bit her lip and looked over at Luka. Could she really go out on a date with Sebastian? She had only just met him and he didn’t know her, she didn’t know him. She considered refusing or even just ignoring the message but a voice that sounded suspiciously like her mother’s told her to go for it, to take the leap and say yes. With a resigned sigh, she typed out her response.  
  
**J: Sure. I’m back into work Wednesday but let me know when you’re free and I’ll see what I can do.  
  
S: How about tomorrow early afternoon? Half 1? There’s a café in Chelsea that makes pretty good pastries **  
  
**J: Text me the address and I’ll be there**  
  
**S: I look forward to it ;)**  
  
To say Joanna was in a state of panic would be an understatement. With Sophie most likely on her way to Australia by now, she immediately dialed her second best friend’s number. With few words spoken, Kate was around in half an hour and Joanna was explaining everything. When her story was finished, the redhead bounced Luka gently in her lap and fixed Joanna with a confused look.  
  
“I’m sorry Jo but I fail to see the problem here. An attractive, famous man that gave you the time of your life last night was so keen for more, he got your number from a mutual and now wants to meet up for an innocent coffee date. That is literally the complete opposite of a problem. That is a romance novel in progress.”  
  
Joanna groaned and let her head fall into her hands.  
  
“The problem is Kate that first of all, I shouldn’t have fallen into bed with someone I’ve just met so easily. I’m a mother now for Christ sake. And second of all, I don’t have time to date! Between Luka and my job, I barely get a moment to myself. It’s a bloody miracle I got time off for the wedding to begin with and leaving Luka for the first time was hard enough.”  
  
“Stop giving yourself a hard time for getting some and man the hell up. You’re a big girl and not only can you date, you should! God knows you deserve a bit of fun and at the moment that’s all this is! You’re making this into a huge drama when all it really is, is two consenting adults who have already slept together meeting up for coffee and maybe for round two.”  
  
If Luka hadn’t have been in Kate’s arms, Joanna would have launched a pillow at her. Instead she settled for a glare and crossed her arms with a huff.  
  
“I never said there would be a ‘round two’.”  
  
Kate groaned, placing a squirming Luka onto his playmate. “Oh but there should be. There _needs_ to be. For the sake of women all around the world, do not waste this golden opportunity fate have placed before you. That man is a God and you’ve not only snared him, he’s coming back for seconds. He’s clearly interested so why are you holding back?”  
  
“I don’t…I’ve got Luka and it wouldn’t be fair to introduce someone new into his life with the possibility they might not stick around. It’s also not fair to Sebastian. He’s got his career going for him; he’s not going to want to try and fit that around dating someone that’s got to fit meeting up between bottle feeds and nap times.”  
  
Kate sipped her now cooled coffee and shrugged. “Sounds like you’re not really giving him a lot of credit.”  
  
Joanna contemplated that thought. She was being unfair on him she guessed, assuming he would freak at the idea of a single mother as a potential romantic interest. Still, she didn’t want to open herself up to the risk of the disappointment if he did freak out and decide her ‘baggage’ was not worth it. A thought popped into her head.  
  
“I could always…not tell him. Test the waters first and see where things go?”  
  
Kate frowned. “I guess you could…but you couldn’t leave it too long to tell him. It would have the opposite effect. He could end up feeling hurt you couldn’t trust him or pissed that you thought the worst of him.”  
  
“I know but maybe we could have a few more dates and if things are going well, casually let him know.”  
  
“From your tone of voice I can tell you’ve already decided on that plan so I’m not going to even attempt to change your mind. I just hope you don’t make it all worse. Regardless, I’ll be here for moral support, vicarious living and babysitting if you need to get laid.”  
  
They dissolved into giggles and the seriousness of the conversation seemed forgotten and to Joanna’s relief, the topic steered towards more mundane things. After a good morning-long catch up, Kate left after lunch and Joanna spent the day divided between doting on Luka and fretting about the casual date she now had lined up. The rest of the day went too fast for Joanna and a few hours after putting Luka down, she lay in bed overthinking about the coffee date tomorrow afternoon. Kate had agreed to watch Luka and Joanna had already picked out what she was going to wear but her mind wouldn’t stop racing with all the possible negative outcomes.  
  
What if he doesn’t show?  
  
What if he does show and there’s nothing there, it was just sex and that’s it? Would it be awkward?  
  
Even scarier, what if it wasn’t just sex and Joanna actually liked him and wanted to spend more time with him? Was she really ready for that?  
  
She remembered now why she hated dating. She felt like a tragic, dramatic teenager all over again second guessing everything about herself and blowing everything out of proportion. The realization that she was acting this way however only seemed to stress her out more as Joanna remembered why it all still seemed so foreign to her, even at the age of 28. There was many reasons why she didn’t bother any more and this pre-date jittery stage was one of them. With a groan, she twisted onto her side and tried her hardest to fall into some form of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I may or may not have a few chapters already prepared.  
> I have no self-control.  
> Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated!  
> This is a little shorter because I'm really bad at writing specific chapters. I'm more of a 'write until you blank' kind of person.


	3. Possibly Better Than Expected

In hindsight, Joanna couldn’t believe she had really been so nervous for this coffee date. It wasn’t anywhere near as bad as she had expected.  
  
Of course, she had felt incredibly awkward for the first few moments as she remembered the last time she had seen Sebastian. He had been gloriously naked after some pretty spectacular sex, fast asleep as she snuck out for her self-induced walk of shame. As he spoke, her eyes drifted towards his lips and remembered their sensual press against her skin and she would quickly look away and catch herself staring at his nimble hands and then remembered how quickly they had mapped the most intimate parts of her body. It took a good 15 minutes for Joanna to truly focus on the conversation at hand and actively participate in the innocent ‘getting to know each other’ stage of the conversation.  
  
They hadn’t really scratched the surface of each other’s lives the night of the wedding so they went through the usual back and forth of what they do for a living; Sebastian obviously a well-known actor and Joanna explaining how a woman of 28 is a high-earning Marketing Manager for one of the world’s largest PR and Marketing companies.  
  
“With a good education, connected family and years of experience starting from the tender age of 16.” Had been her response.  
  
They shared stories about their friends in common, Sophie and Alex, talked about their years at college and their interests, and slowly, Joanna began feeling more and more comfortable around Sebastian. He seemed to be the kind of person that could charm anyone into liking him; a regular people pleaser as her father would say. He was funny, polite and had a quick smile for her. The negative side of her argued that it was almost too quick, as if her were trying too hard to impress her and maybe tempting her into something she shouldn’t fall into. She did her best to ignore that idea and instead allowed herself to relax.  
  
Sebastian noticed the tension leaving her shoulders as their date went on, pastries and coffee long finished as the time seemed to get away from them.  
  
He genuinely enjoyed her company and found himself embarrassingly amazed by her. So young yet so determined and independent; she was everything he had hoped for in a woman but everything he had so far unintentionally avoided. He had to admit that her accent, still decidedly British, was also appealing to him in ways that weren’t polite for such a public setting and he couldn’t help but remember how his name sounded coming from those lips in the form of a desperate and heated moan.  
  
Joanna was mid-flow, recounting a story about Alex and Sophie’s wedding planning nightmares, when the ringing of her phone caused her to pause and check the caller ID. At Kate’s name, she held up a finger to Sebastian and moved towards the door of the quaint coffee shop to take the call. From his place at their table, Sebastian couldn’t hear Joanna’s conversation but he frowned as he noticed the worry leaking into her expression. Somewhat frantically she hung up the call and rushed back over to collect her bag.  
  
“Sorry but I’ve got a…personal emergency. I’ve got to go.” Sebastian rose quickly and threw a tip onto the table. Their order had already been paid for, paid equally no matter how much he had argued with her.  
  
“I’ll walk you to your car.”  
  
She smiled sweetly at the gesture but it didn’t quite reach her still anxious eyes.  
  
Joanna was parked around the corner and paused after unlocking it. “I had a really nice time Sebastian. If you want we could do this again? Maybe dinner next time?”  
  
He couldn’t help the slightly goofy grin and the sight of it calmed Joanna’s fears of rejection.  
  
“Yeah just let me know when you’re free. I’m on down time at the moment, no filming or press for the next couple of weeks so I’m available whenever.”  
  
He couldn’t help it. He leant in and caught her lips in a kiss, nowhere near as feverish as their last but it still held the promise of the passion Joanna knew he had inside. She blushed as she pulled away and nodded.  
  
“I’ll text you.”  
  
Sebastian watched as she pulled away, car disappearing around the corner, and couldn’t help but feel pretty damn lucky.  
  
When Joanna got home she all but ran into her house and up the stairs to the main living room where she knew Kate was waiting. Sure enough, Kate was holding a fussy Luka, gently swaying as he grumbled and whined. At the sight of his mother, Luka burst into tears and reached for her. When Joanna took him into her arms, her panic deepened when she felt how warm he was.  
  
“I’m sorry for calling you back it’s just…he won’t settle and he’s starting to run a fever.” Kate was equal parts concerned and apologetic but Joanna waved off her worries about the date.  
  
“Luka is more important. How long has he been like this?”  
  
“He just woke up from his afternoon nap and he was grouchy but he was warm to the touch so I took his temperature. It’s only just elevated but he’s started coughing and wouldn’t calm down.”  
  
“Thank you for calling me. I think I’m going to take him to the doctor. He’s had the sniffles for a couple of days but this temperature is new.” Joanna rubbed Luka’s back as she tried to calm his tears. “Could you call my Mom whilst I call the doctors? I don’t…I’ve not had to do this and I need her.”  
  
Without a word, Kate nodded and pulled out her phone to call Carol whilst Joanna speed-dialed Luka’s pediatrician. The doctor had an opening in 20 minutes and Joanna didn’t care about the cost of an urgent appointment, she just booked it and hung up to grab whatever she needed. Kate joined her in Luka’s room.  
  
“Your Mom said she’d meet you there. I’ll stick around here until you get back, just in case you need anything. When you get back, we’ll get take out and relax.”  
  
Kate was a saint. What she really meant was ‘you’re a neurotic, first time mother and I’ll be here to calm you the fuck down and help you with whatever you need’. It was a sweet sentiment, truly, and Joanna gave her a thankful smile before making her way back down the stairs with Luka in one arm and the baby bag in the other. Kate helpfully slipped her wallet and car keys into the side pocket of the bag and followed them out of the building. The doctor’s office was across town but Dr Malinka was one of the highest recommended pediatricians on the Island and money was no object when it came to her child. Joanna strapped Luka and in and with a distracted wave to Kate, she drove off.  
  
As expected, it turned out to be nothing to worry about. Luka was most likely fighting a regular bug and just needed to keep his fluids up. If anything changed, Joanna just needed to call Dr Malinka’s office or head to the Emergency Room. Reassured, Joanna left the doctor’s office with her grumpy baby in arms and mother following amusedly.  
  
“I was just like you when you were born. You’ll get to know what is serious and what isn’t soon enough. Lord knows when Nicholas was born, he caught every cold and flu under the sun. If I had panicked every time, we probably would have never left the doctors’ office.”  
  
Joanna smiled contritely. “I’m sorry for dragging you out here.”  
  
“Don’t apologize. You’re my daughter and Luka is my first grandchild; I’m here whenever you need me. Kate’s waiting for you at home, right? It’s just, your father’s flight lands in a couple of hours so I’ve got to get ready before meeting him at JFK.”  
  
“We’ll be fine. We’ll be over tomorrow evening for dinner anyway. I’ve missed Dad.”  
  
Arthur Richardson had been overseeing the company’s new offices in Paris for the past month and Joanna was a bit of a daddy’s girl. Both of her parents were constants in her life and her brother was also around as much as possible, grad school permitting.    
  
“He’s missed you too darling. I’ll see you both tomorrow then.” Carol gave her daughter a quick squeeze and placed a kiss on Luka’s head. “See you later monkey.”  
  
He grumbled and tucked his head into Joanna’s shoulder sleepily, earning a laugh from the other two generations of Richardsons. In no time at all, they were back home and Luka was placed back into his crib. Kate was waiting expectantly, take out menus in hand, and Joanna caught her up on the brief appointment. She had already confirmed with her boss that she would be working from home tomorrow so she could watch over Luka herself instead of the nanny coming over.

Emergency disproved and avoided, the two friends ordered Thai and went over Joanna’s date with Sebastian, moment by moment much to Joanna’s mortification. She had to admit though, the date had gone better than expected and Kate was pleased with Joanna’s efforts to set up a second one but a sense of guilt was creeping in. Her baby had been poorly and she had gone on a date instead of staying with him. She felt all kinds of wrong and was beginning to second guess the decision to go for a second date.  
  
Luka was her priority; his needs came above hers. She should be at home with him, not gallivanting off with a man for dates and sex. It made her feel like a shitty mother but she hid these feelings from Kate. She reasoned that Kate, a single woman without any children, wouldn’t understand the shame she felt and this was a decision she needed to make herself.  
  
Luckily, she had told Sebastian she would text him and he already knew she was back at work tomorrow. That gave her some time to think of a way to avoid the inevitable rejection conversation. Whilst she wanted to pursue whatever this was, she couldn’t. It wasn’t the right time she told herself.  
  
The next few days passed by quickly. Luka perked up and the bug seemed to disappear so on Thursday she was back in the office. Her mood was much improved thanks to the family dinner on Wednesday evening and the return of her comfortable work routine. She was overseeing four major projects and all were progressing exactly as planned so when Friday arrived and the work day was over, she felt entirely lucky at the easy 3-day week she had had.  
  
Leaving the office at 7pm and catching a taxi home, she was excited by the prospect of a luxurious bubble bath after putting Luka to bed and tipped the driver generously when she got out of the cab. Lucille, Luka’s nanny was waiting in the hall for Joanna like clockwork, their routine down perfectly after several months of employment. Joanna bid Lucille a warm goodbye before making a beeline for the living room where Luka was strapped into his bouncer playing with toys.  
  
Bubble baths aside, Luka was the real reason she was always excited to come home. Good day or bad day, he could always be counted on to have a smile for his mama and sure enough the baby broke into gleeful babbling at the sight over her. She swooped down to pick her best boy up and snuggled into him.  
  
“How’s my bubba? Did you have fun today?” She cooed and he gurgled sweetly, mouthing her cheek in what she hoped was an attempt at a kiss. She grinned widely at him and sauntered into the kitchen, placing him into his walker so he could roam freely whilst she prepared a quick dinner for herself. Before she could forget, she slid the extra wide door gate closed to prevent him wondering away from the kitchen and got to work making some pasta.  
  
Joanna’s idea of relaxation after work was bonding time with Luka and she did just that after eating her food. He was such a happy baby, she really was so in love with him. She wouldn’t change a thing about the past because it gave her Luka.  
  
Eventually though, it was Luka’s bed time and he went soundly to sleep; a massive improvement after the last few nights when he was still fighting off sickness. Joanna seized the opportunity slid into the bubble bath she had promised herself earlier.


	4. A (Forced) Leap of Faith

The evening of relaxation continued with a small glass of wine in front of the TV but it was interrupted by a text message from the very person she had done her best to forget about for the past three days. She had been dozing and in her sleepy confusion, she had already opened the message and cursed iPhone’s in that moment for their ‘Read’ notification setting. There was no way to avoid replying now.  
  
**S: So, I was thinking about you today. All innocent I promise ;) I remembered you said that your job is pretty demanding so I’m hoping (quite pathetically) that’s why you haven’t messaged to arrange dinner. Luckily, it’s the weekend now. Are you free tomorrow night?**  
  
**J: Sorry. First days back are always hectic after time off. I’m not sure I would need to check.**

Joanna found herself cursing again, this time at herself for not having the courage to decline the second date outright. The little devil on her shoulder insisted it was because deep down, she wanted to go on that date. She had nothing planned for tomorrow night, she knew that. Kate was on a date, Sophie was still on her honeymoon and the few other friends she had were all either busy or not up for a night out. She was completely free for plans but her fears still held her back.  
  
**S: Pretty girl like you has probably got tons of plans.  
S: I really didn’t mean that to sound as creepy or pushy as it did. All I meant was if you’re not free that’s fine!  
  
J: You charmer you. What did you have in mind?  
  
** Joanna resigned herself to the fact that she had no self-control and after all, Luka was fine. She had over-reacted, as per usual. She was sure her mother would be all too happy to babysit so her pathetic and lonely daughter could ‘have fun and act her age for once’. And her Dad loved to dote on Luka too.  
  
**S: I’ve gotta take advantage of your clearly terrible judgement of character as quickly as possible. You’ll wake up one morning and realize I’m actually a complete loser and then where will I be? ;)  
S: I was thinking dinner at a little Italian place not too far from mine and see where the night takes us?  
  
** She hadn’t been out of the game long enough to not understand the implications in that idea. She couldn’t help though the craving she felt at having Sebastian naked in bed again. Her whole body seemed to ache at the very memory of their one night of fun and the possibility of it happening again? Well she wasn’t sure she had the willpower to turn it down. A quick text to her mother confirmed that yes, she was all too willing to babysit for the night.  
  
**J: I could be swayed. Pick me up at quarter past 7?  
  
** She sent her address and waited anxiously for his response.  
  
**S: It’s a date.**  
  
The next morning, Joanna and Luka were up at their usual time of 7am and after a trip to the gym with Luka being dropped off at her parents for the 2 hours she worked out, her father had insisted she just leave him there. They had all the necessities for an overnight stay for him and Arthur Richardson was all too happy to have extra time with his first, and currently only, grandson. Joanna was slightly miffed at the sudden free time she had during the day, guilt slowly sinking back in at the realization that this was the second time in a week she had passed him off to someone else so she could be selfish.  
  
She ended up deciding to cancel five times, changing her mind each time, and on the fifth time it was thanks to her mother’s meddling that she once again decided against cancelling. Carol Richardson had called Kate behind her daughter’s back and at 1pm, a cranky Joanna was greeted by her redheaded friend walking into her home with her spare key.  
  
“Get up, we’re going to the salon. I’ve booked you in for an emergency Mani Pedi and blow dry. We’re going to get you all dolled up for tonight because I can tell from the look or your face, you’ve spent the better part of today talking yourself out of this date.”  
  
Joanna wanted to refuse.  
  
She wanted to sit in her lounge clothes with a movie and snacks, avoiding the world and the date that seemed to be so terrifying to her. One look at Kate’s determined, somewhat evil grin, and she knew there was no way in hell that she was going to accept anything other than a begrudging ‘fine’. She glared at her friend as she threw her hair into a lose bun and slipped on some shoes.  
  
“You’re a pain in my ass, you know that right?”  
  
“Just be glad Sophie isn’t here. You think I’m harsh, she would make me look tame.”  
  
In no time at all, Joanna was sat in a salon chair with Kate’s regular nail technician working on her hands whilst Kate sat for her pedicure, flicking through a magazine without really reading the articles. Joanna had to admit, it was nice to be pampered a little and as soon as the tension had left her shoulders, Kate pounced.  
  
“So you wanna tell me why you’re being so weird about this date or do I have to try and guess?”  
  
Joanna fixed her friend with a look of well-natured contempt and sighed. “I just think that maybe dating shouldn’t be a priority.”  
  
“And why not?”  
  
Joanna would have shrugged if she could have but at the risk of messing up ‘Debbie’s’ work, she settled for an eye roll and another, slightly more exasperated sigh. “It’s not the right time. I’ve got a lot going on at work and Luka is…I mean, you know what happened the other day. My baby was poorly and I just left him and went out. I can’t be selfish like that.”  
  
“Stop being so harsh on yourself.” Kate groaned and Debbie nodded, much to Joanna’s shock. “You’re allowed to be more than a Mom. You weren’t to know that what you thought was a normal cold would develop like that. And he’s fine! He just caught a bug and it’s all cleared up now.”  
  
“Kate is right sweetie. Trust me. I’m a mother of three and if you don’t make time for yourself, you’ll drive yourself crazy.” Debbie’s comment made Joanna feel a little ganged-up on but the perspective of a mother that wasn’t her own was something she desperately needed.  
  
“But he’s my first baby, he’s only 1. He needs me.”  
  
Joanna was shocked at how small she sounded. She used to be so confident and outgoing but all that had changed now. When had she become this person.  
  
“Baby boys are always goin’ to need their mama’s but for mama to be in the right position to care for them, she’s gotta have some ‘me’ time.” Debbie reasoned.  
  
“Besides, you’ve got your parents looking after him and I’m always there when you need me. You need this Jo. Shit, you _deserve_ this.” Kate’s tone became pleading and Joanna’s gaze flicked between her concerned friend and the knowing gaze of Debbie. She sighed.  
  
“I guess you’re right I just…I’m so nervous.” A small giggled escaped. “He’s so…ugh. Beautiful? Charming? _Great in bed.”  
  
_ That had all of them giggling, including the lady working on Kate’s toes who had been silent until this point. Joanna sighed heavily.  
  
“I’ve had some shitty luck until this point and I guess I’m just thinking…maybe he is too good to be true.”  
  
“It’s not like you’re going to marry the man tomorrow Jo! Just have some fun. If it goes somewhere then great, if not then you have a good time and make some interesting memories. Get your head out of the ground and live a little.”  
  
So what was supposed to be a simple Mani Pedi and blow dry, became an impromptu therapy session and Joanna’s confidence was bolstered once more. She had the advice and support she needed, two positive experiences so far with Sebastian (one very, _very_ positive) to base tonight on and a full proof escape plan, courtesy of Kate.  
  
_If it does tank then give me a sly message, and I’ll orchestrate something to get you the heck outta there.  
  
_ By 7pm, Joanna was ready for her date and clutched a glass of wine as ‘Dutch courage’. It didn’t last long and she held off on another glass. It most likely would have looked bad if she was already buzzed before the date had even started. So she sat in the kitchen in silence, hands fiddling with her locked phone as she focused on not having a meltdown. For fifteen minutes she sat, practically statuesque if it weren’t for her fidgety hands. At 7:15pm on the dot, her buzzer rang and she jumped at the sound. With a deep breath, she made her way to the front door, setting her alarm, and opened it to see an unfairly dapper looking Sebastian.  
  
Sebastian’s breath caught in his throat at the sight of her.  
  
A slight blush dusted her perfectly natural face. If he had to guess she had a neutral lip shade on and maybe some mascara but the rest was all her. She was dressed in a deep red, velvet dress that clung to every curve as if it were made for her and her alone. Her heels lifted her up to be an inch or so short than him and they made her legs look as if they never ended. Her chocolate hair was loose around her face, going to the middle of her back and looked so soft, he had to resist the urge to reach out and run his fingers through it.  
  
Joanna stood there as his silence slid towards ‘slightly awkward’ and cleared her throat, bringing his attention back into focus and he chuckled in embarrassment.  
  
“You look stunning Joanna. Amazing.”  
  
His compliment was deep and low, the timbre seeming to rattle in Joanna’s bones and she bit her lip at their intensity.  
  
“You scrub up pretty well yourself Stan.”  
  
His chest puffed out at the compliment, earning a laugh from Joanna and he held his arm out. Carefully, she placed her hand in the crook of the offered arm and the door clicked closed behind her. He led her to the curb where his car was waiting, making small talk about their day so far and Joanna swallowed down her nerves as she easily fell into the comfortable atmosphere that seemed to surround Sebastian.  
  
“I hope you like this place. I found it a couple of years ago with my friend Chace and I’ve been going embarrassingly regularly ever since.” Sebastian gushed over the restaurant; the food, the service and the old-school ambiance it had, and Joanna found herself excited at the prospect of some authentic New York-Italian cuisine. The drive was short, music playing softly in the background, but Sebastian kept up conversation regardless. He seemed genuinely interested in what Joanna had been up to since they last saw each other and he listened intently at her accounts of the projects she was working on.  
  
“It sounds stressful. How do you do it?”  
  
She shrugged. “It can be but I enjoy it. Every project brings a new challenge and there is always something new to learn. I was a boring teenager in the sense that I knew, even then, that this was something I wanted to do. It helped that my Dad owns a PR and Marketing company. I actually worked for him straight out of university before I got my current job.”  
  
“So you always wanted to be a Marketing Manager?” He teased, sparing a glance her way to smirk.  
  
She poked his toned thigh and rolled her eyes. “ _No,_ of course not. I wanted to be a dancer when I was younger and I wanted to be like my father and own my own company at some point. In a way, I fell into Marketing when I took on a part time summer job with my Dad. I liked the intensity of it, how different it could be and the impact my contributions could have. It felt right so I went with it.”  
  
“I hope that is your life mantra.”  
  
“It could be.”  
  
The dinner was pretty damn good in Joanna’s books. The food was as good as Sebastian had said it would be and the independent, quaint restaurant was so cozy and welcoming that she felt she too could become a regular. They were both pretty liberal with their consumption of the house wine and when the left, Sebastian was unable to legally drive home. There was a moment of charged silence after Joanna offered him to crash at hers. She lived closer to the restaurant than he did so it made sense but the connotations seemed to hang around their heads unspoken.  
  
They took a steady pace back to her townhouse and once there, they went into the kitchen in silence. In a desperate attempt to diffuse the sexual tension, Joanna offered more drinks and grabbed the wine she had opened a few days before. It didn’t last long and it only made the atmosphere denser. At some point, they had moved into the lounge and were sat together on the sofa, which only raised the opportunity for physical contact. As they talked, Sebastian’s fingers traced mindless patterns on her bare legs and suddenly, Joanna couldn’t take it anymore. With an amount of courage she didn’t know she possessed, she leant over and pressed her lips to his.  
  
It was as if the flag had been lowered, the lights had turned green and everything was good to go because Sebastian’s hand immediately found her waist and they began making out like horny teenagers home alone for the evening. The wine made it slightly sloppy but no less enjoyable and Joanna grinded into his lap, eliciting throaty groans from the both of them. He moved to unzip her dress but she moved away and stood up. His hands tried to keep her pressed against him but she crooked her finger suggestively and wandered off towards the stairs.  
  
Sebastian didn’t need to be told twice.


	5. Unhealthy Avoidance

Joanna woke up first the next morning and grimaced at the feeling of the now dried wet patch, a telltale sign of the night’s activities, under her bare ass. The sex had been mind blowing but there was never an escape from the general awkwardness that came from a romp in the sheets. No matter how good it was. If she moved slightly, she could feel a delicious sort of ache in between her thighs that let her forget the fact that she was lying on the remnants of the night before and that her room still smelt like sex. Carefully, she pulled away from Sebastian’s arm that had been wrapped across her waist and moved out of the bed.  
  
After a stretch that highlighted a few further aches, Joanna slipped on her thin nightgown and crept into her en suite to use the toilet and brush her teeth. Sure enough, her make-up was smeared across her face and her hair was a mess and with a self-satisfied grin, Joanna fixed her appearance before creeping back into her bedroom. Sebastian still slept soundly so she made her way to the kitchen to start brewing coffee. She was just pouring herself a mug when Sebastian finally joined her with a slightly sheepish grin. He was surprised she had actually woken up before him. It was 8am on a Sunday after all.  
  
“At the risk of overstaying my welcome, can I have some?”  
  
Her laugh and offer of a coffee relaxed the actor enough so that he took a seat at the island and reveled in the hot drink that woke him up further. His eyes roamed Joanna’s frame, noting the delicate shoulder that was revealed by the falling collar of her navy blue dressing gown. His gaze became heated and Joanna blushed, clearing her throat.  
  
“How are you feeling this morning?”  
  
Sebastian winked. “Pretty good. Slightly fuzzy head from the alcohol but…I had fun.”  
  
“Me too.”  
  
The quiet admission, mumbled into her mug, made Sebastian’s expression change from lusty to genuine affection but with the risk of turning the conversation serious, Joanna steered the conversation away from the night before.   
  
“Not that I’m trying to kick you out but I’ve got some things to do today. Do you want to grab some breakfast with me before I do?”  
  
The promise of delaying their parting allowed Sebastian to ignore the fact that she was pretty much ending their date so he quickly agreed to breakfast and waited in the kitchen whilst Joanna got changed. Whilst he waited, he resisted the urge to go snooping and instead settled on studying his immediate surroundings.   
  
The kitchen was pretty tidy, all grey and chrome tones with the odd personal touch dotted around. The windows were tall and let in enough natural light to make the room seem airy and fresh, a few photos adorned the walls and he recognized Sophie in several and Alex in one. The rest must have been of family. One had a man who looked almost identical to Joanna, and a clearly newborn baby in. Next to that photo was another of an older couple he assumed to be her parents holding the same child. He deduced that the man in the previous must have been her brother so perhaps the baby was her niece or nephew? The rest of the photos were of Joanna with friends and a few landscape shots that he didn’t recognize. Joanna returned to find him studying one picture in particular.  
  
“That’s the park on the street I grew up in, in Kensington.”  
  
Joanna’s voice was even, not betraying the genuine fear she felt at finding Sebastian staring at her photos. Luka was in a few of them and she was so sure he would figure out her secret before she was ready. Luckily, he seemed to be focused on an innocuous picture she had taken of her friends in the little park back home and she quickly sought to distract him; lest he turn his attention to Luka.  
  
“That’s in London, right?” Sebastian turned to her, all but forgetting the pictures at the sight of her.   
  
“Yes. As you know, my family and I moved over here just before I started university. My brother Nicholas was in his final few years of Secondary school – early years of High School.” Sebastian was about to turn back to the pictures, intending to ask if the man holding the child was Nicholas, but once again Joanna diverted his attention. She shook her car keys and gestured towards the door.  
  
“How about we get breakfast at that café we went to the other day?”  
  
Sebastian hummed in agreement, eyebrows raised and eyes wide as he downed the last dregs of his coffee. He held the mug pointedly and Joanna just nodded to the counter, insisting she would sort it out later and they soon left the house together and got in the car. On the ride to the café, Sebastian’s hand rested on Joanna’s thigh and she basked unashamedly in the attention, flashing a sweet smile his way when she could before returning her eyes to the busy roads ahead. Sebastian took this opportunity to observe her, completely natural and relaxed as the morning sun lit up her profile.  
  
She had pulled her long hair up into a ponytail so her slender neck was exposed and he remembered his lips dragged across it the night before, pressing against her pulse point to elicit whimpers and mews that spun his head. The sun softened her appearance though and the sexually charged memories faded away as he began thinking about the more innocent things about Joanna that drew him in. The way she bit her lip when she was feeling self-conscious and how her wide green eyes revealed all of her emotions, no matter how hard she tried to hide them (she would never make it as an actress thanks to those overly expressive eyes). She had a tic almost, that presented itself when she was deep in thought – her fingers would wiggle slightly, as if she were drumming to a beat that only she could here. All of these things, and so many more, were making Sebastian feel more for Joanna quicker than he thought he would.  
  
So intent in his observations of her, he barely noticed that they had arrived and Joanna turned to him with a playful smile.  
  
“If you stare any longer, you’ll get bored.”  
  
“Impossible.” He teased. “I reckon I could never grow bored of you Anna.”  
  
The unexpected nickname, one that not many people used for her, brought out a flush and she chewed her lip as she avoided looking at him. His fingers gently grasped her chin, turning her to face him. He leant over and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.  
  
“I mean it. You’re something else Joanna.”  
  
The stared deeply into each other’s eyes and Sebastian was about to lean in for a deeper kiss when a not too distance car horn made them both jump, and the moment was broken. With a nervous huff of a laugh, Sebastian suggested they head into the café and they both did just that, ordering quickly and taking a seat. Their small breakfast of paninis and another coffee each was slightly quieter than their other dates but it was a comfortable, slightly intimate silence between the pair and all too soon, they had finished and Joanna’s eyes grew regretful.  
  
“I really do have to go now.” Sebastian nodded sadly and moved to escort her out, once again leaving a generous tip at their table. “I had a really good time and…would you want to maybe grab dinner again in the week? This time I could take _you_ to one of my favourite places.”   
  
She was growing more confident in their little ‘relationship’ and Sebastian still wondered what, or who, had made her so reluctant in romance. He wholeheartedly agreed to the idea and they parted with promises of calling each other at some point to arrange their next date. Sebastian grabbed a taxi to get back to his car with a wide smile plastered across his face that mirrored the one of Joanna’s as she drove to her parent’s place uptown.  
  
Joanna was in the garden, watching her father hold Luka in the living room as the baby babbled away, when her mother brought up the one topic she was actively avoiding thinking about.   
  
“So, when are you going to tell him?”  
  
Joanna physically winced at the slightly accusing tone of her mother and shifted uneasily.  
  
“I don’t know.”  
  
“Joanna, you cannot simply avoid the subject forever. I understand your trepidation and as a mother, I also understand not bringing someone into your child’s life so soon but you need to at least tell him you have a baby. It would, at the very least, avoid any heartbreak further down the line if you continue seeing him.” Carol stared intently at her daughter who was trying her best to avoid making eye contact. “First of all, he most likely will not care that you have a child. If he is as decent a man as you say he is, he will not be put off because you are a mother. In the unlikely event that he does take issue with it, telling him now will prevent you falling deeper and being hurt later down the line. Secondly, starting any sort of relationship, serious or not, with lies or omissions of truths lays the foundation for mistrust and other problems. I did not raise you as a coward or as a liar Joanna Zofia Richardson.”  
  
The uncomfortable feeling of admonishment still shook Joanna, even at the age of 28. Her mother was only a handful of steps away from saying the dreaded ‘I’m not angry, I’m just disappointed’. Joanna groaned and placed her head in her hands. She looked at her mother desperately and opened her mouth to defend her actions but Carol raised a hand to stop her.  
  
“I understand my darling _why_ you are so apprehensive but you cannot live in the past forever. You need to heal and this Sebastian already seems to be helping you do just that. You haven’t smiled like that over a man in so long.”  


Joanna shrunk slightly. “But what if he’s like _him_? What if he leaves because…because I’m damaged goods? He’s got a life that transcends mine; he’s famous, busy and an ‘eligible’ guy. Why on earth would he want to date a 28-year-old single mother still haunted by her last failed relationship? Why would he take on that baggage?”  
  
“If he truly is a man, then it wouldn’t be ‘baggage’ as you so awfully deem it. Honestly JoJo, I swear you never used to be this dramatic.” Carol rolled her eyes. “How about we drop the subject for now but promise me you will at least carefully consider my words.”  
  
Joanna nodded and looked back towards Luka, who was staring adoringly at his grandfather. “I will, I promise.”  
  
Later in the day, Joanna and Luka made it back to their home and Skyped with the newly married Scott’s. After a detailed description of their honeymoon so far, Joanna couldn’t hold it back any more. Placing Luka in his play pen, she returned into the view of the camera and spilled out everything about her and Sebastian. Alex and Sophie sat slightly shocked, their joy at two of their friends getting together overshadowed by Joanna’s begging to keep Luka’s existence quiet for the time being. When they finally spoke again, Sophie was sympathetic and understanding but Alex’s reaction swung in the opposite way. He was furious.  
  
“You can’t not tell the guy Joanna! He’s going to think you’re trying to trap him or something when tell him! And how the fuck _are_ you going to do that anyway? ‘Oh hi, so we’ve been seeing each other for a while now and SURPRISE, I’ve got a child’. Jesus Christ, I thought you were smarter than that!”  
  
His outburst rendered the girls speechless which only let Alex’s tirade gain more traction.  
  
“And it’ll only get worse the longer you leave it. Seb _hates_ liars and any girl he’s been with that has lied or anything like that has quickly hit the curb. The guy has a hard-enough time dating as it is, and you’re really taking the whole thing a step further. You have to tell him Joanna. I’m not saying I’m going to tell him, I’m not getting involved in this fucking mess but if he twigs and asks me out right then I’m not going to lie.”  
  
Having reached her tolerance of lectures for the day, Joanna’s frown twisted into an icy glare. “Do you think I enjoy lying to him Alexander? I hate it. I know it’s wrong but _you do not understand._ I have my reasons okay? They might seem shitty and I’m going to tell him but until this point it’s not been something I’ve wanted to disclose because it’s hard okay? Fuck you for getting on your fucking high horse. I did what I thought was right.”  
  
Her voice rose an octave as she held back unexpected tears and Alex’s face softened at the sight of them. Sophie sighed as she stared first at her now slightly ashamed looking husband and then at her distraught friend.  
  
“Joanna, I know it’s hard and you _know_ whilst I don’t understand your situation, I can appreciate your reasoning. And yes, Alex was a bit of an asshole there for shouting and blowing up but his reasoning is also just as relevant. I don’t know Sebastian as well as Alex does but I do know the guy has had it tough when it comes to women. This isn’t going to go down well if you hold it back any further and it’ll only be worse if he finds out before you tell him.”  
  
“I know…I’ve just been so scared about letting a new guy into my life.” She sighed, unshed tears clearing up at the soothing tone of her best friend’s voice. “Alex, I’m sorry. I never meant to lie, it just never came up when we first met and since then Luka has been pretty easy to avoid discussing. I love my baby boy and I don’t regret him but I’m genuinely terrified that it’ll put Sebastian off that I have a baby. My mother chewed me out pretty well earlier…I’m going to tell him. When we see each other next, I’ll tell him everything.”  
  
Alex sighed deeply through his nose and gave her an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry too JoJo. You know I love you and I’m sure when we hang up, Sophie is going to beat me up for talking to you that way. Just be honest with the guy and he’ll hear you out. Besides, Seb loves kids so I doubt he’ll have a problem. When are you seeing him next?”  
  
“We’ve not got any solid plans but I think we’re going out for dinner again in the week.”  
  
“A neutral setting will make it easier, I promise.” Sophie reassured before attempting to turn her conversation to brighter things. “You’re not the only too that hooked up at the wedding. You know my Aunt Melanie?”  
  
Alex grimaced, already privy to the story, and Joanna cocked an eyebrow in interest. “The 47-year-old blonde with no filter, crooked nose and weird rash on her leg that she _always_ gets out?”  
  
“Yeah, her. Well she went off with Alex’s best man’s brother who is 24 by the way, and they-”  
  
It was safe to say that the story that followed effectively diverted all three of them from the previous conversation as Sophie divulged every graphic detail of Aunt Melanie’s wedding fun. As they chatted, Joanna pined for her best friend and when the call ended she couldn’t help but think about the speech Alex had made. She watched Luka thoughtfully as she started to plan out how she would tell Sebastian.  
  
Unfortunately, the date Joanna had suggested never happened. Sebastian had messaged her on Monday regretfully, to let her know he would be in LA for the week and didn’t know if he would be back at the weekend or not. The trip could go into the following week. Unintentionally, Joanna had now managed to avoid spilling the beans for an extra week and contentedly spent the week gaining the courage to tell him everything. Work was steady, one project was completed and immediately replaced by another. Kate came over two nights for dinner and her work friends Khushi and Lawrence stopped by on another to binge watch Ru Paul’s Drag Race and visit little Luka. She messaged Sebastian nearly constantly for the whole week, the tone flirty and sweet, but there was still no definite date for when he would return. Saturday arrived and Joanna was losing faith in having an opportunity to tell Sebastian before it was too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's play 'how long can the author avoid dropping the bombshell'?  
> Casually avoided smut in this chapter because I suck at it. I'll try next time though because Seb Stan smut is pretty nice right?  
> Thank you everyone for the kudos and bookmarks! You're all amazing.  
> Also, for a bit of background into Luka's name and Joanna's middle name - Carol (her mother) is part Polish which is where the names come from. I'll go into this in more depth later in the story but just in case anyone was wondering why Luka (as a name) seemed so out of place!


	6. Baby Blues

Having returned home from Los Angeles late Friday night, Sebastian had crashed into his bed and still managed to wake up Saturday morning at an annoyingly early time. As he was in the run up to filming, he couldn’t avoid his daily exercise routine and Sebastian was heading back towards the subway after his usual work out earlier than he would have like. Showered and changed with his gym bag on his shoulder, he realised the street he was walking down was somewhat familiar. It was the same route he always walked to catch the subway back to his apartment but the street seemed recognisable in a new way.

 

Sure enough, he soon came up towards a familiar townhouse. Joanna's town house; the very house that last weekend he had stayed in after their successful second date. Without hesitation or a moment to really think about what he was doing, Sebastian walked up the steps and pressed the buzzer. He knew that Joanna would be up; a self-proclaimed early bird the woman, even on a weekend she would already be ready to face the day. Sebastian couldn't fight the temptation to see the Brit. He had thought about her almost non-stop for the past week.

 

Upstairs in her kitchen, Joanna was singing aloud to Luka as she made pancakes, the child giggling happily and playing with the leftovers of his breakfast as he watched his mother. Joanna paused in her motions at the sound of the buzzer.

 

"Kate's here early. I could have sworn she said 10 am." 

 

If she had bothered to check her phone she would have known that Kate had messaged her to cancel their brunch arrangements and she might have paid attention to the face on the security camera but she hadn't so instead, she buzzed the person in and continued singing to her son and making her breakfast.

 

Sebastian walked up the stairs towards the sounds of singing with a smile on his face which fell for a moment when he came across the open plan kitchen.

 

In between himself and Joanna was a child in a high chair with tufts of the same colour hair as the women he was quickly becoming enamoured with. A child he had no previous knowledge of, as Joanna hadn't mentioned him once. He kicked himself slightly when he realised he hadn't noticed the tell-tale signs that an infant lived her when he had come over before.

 

Joanna spun with a warm smile on her face, expecting to see Kate only to find Sebastian standing there looking at Luka with confused and slightly hurt eyes. In her shock, the smile slid from her face and she dropped the spatula.

 

"Sebastian..."

 

The breathy tone was loud enough to alert Luka that someone else was in the room with them and the curious 1 year old began babbling impatiently as he tried to turn in his seat. Joanna's eyes darted between her son and Sebastian before she let out a resigned sigh and retrieved the spatula, throwing it into the sink. Everyone had warned her this could happen and Sebastian’s unannounced arrival had taken away her opportunity to come clean. All she could do now was attempt some form of damage control.

 

"What are you doing here Seb?"

 

"Well I was in the neighbourhood, thought I would surprise you. Gotta say, I think I'm more surprised." His hands slid into his pockets and the look he gave Joanna filled her with guilt with a twinge of dread.

 

"Well I guess my secret is out. This is my son Luka." She carefully lifted the Luka out of his high chair and the baby happily clung to his mother, sticky fingers gripping her vest tight. Luka turned to Sebastian with wide, baby blue eyes and waved a pudgy hand before staring at him curiously. Sebastian's own eyes softened and he waved back before turning his attention back to Joanna.

 

"Why didn't you just tell me? You've gotta know by now I'm not a shallow guy. I'm not going to run just because you've got a kid. Why lie?”

 

Joanna sighed and adjusted Luka on her hip, grabbing a new spatula to attend to the pancakes before they burned. Anything to avoid direct eye contact in this somewhat awkward situation.

 

"Because you're an anomaly. Most guys would run screaming and...I haven't really dated since...since things ended with his father. Luka is my priority and this whole dating thing feels very new again. I...I like you Sebastian and I didn't want to scare you off."

 

"Well he doesn't look too scary." 

 

The jovial tone threw Joanna and she turned to him in surprise to see him pulling silly faces at Luka, making him giggle. The ease in which Sebastian adapted to her son's presence melted away some of her fears and a small smile spread across her face. She quickly plated up the pancakes.

 

"Well seeing as you're here...breakfast?"

 

Sebastian, ever the gentleman, quickly took over the cooking and watched with a content smile as mother carefully fed baby small bites of pancake, whilst eating some herself. He didn't miss the nervous glances she sent his way when she thought he wasn't looking and he wondered who had made this intelligent, good-looking woman so nervous when it came to emotional attachments. When he joined the small family at the breakfast island, he dug into his pancakes and quickly stole Luka's attention. The baby babbled incoherently at Sebastian and attempted to reach his plate of pancakes and fruit that was just out of reach. 

 

Joanna giggled. "Careful. Luka loves strawberries. I have to sneak them when he's not around."

 

Sebastian laughed at the boy's grabbing motions and hesitantly offered up one of the larger strawberries. With a nod from Joanna, Sebastian handed the ripe fruit over and Luka grabbed it, almost crushing the strawberry in his excitement, and happily began munching and sucking away at it. Sebastian's eyes shined and Joanna sighed. She placed her distracted baby back into his high chair.

 

"I'm guessing you've got some questions."

 

"A few but...it's not my business. You don't have to tell me anything you're not ready to." 

 

"It's only fair. I'm not ashamed of Luka; he's the best thing that's ever happened to me. It's just...it's not exactly a story to be proud of."

 

Shame filled Joanna's eyes and her lips slipped into a pout. Sebastian contemplated the possibilities and quickly decided whatever the situation, Joanna was more than her past. He was hoping that maybe she could lead to something more. Of course, he hadn't planned on kids being in his future any time soon but he could adapt. Joanna was worth it.

 

"How about we put in a pin in it, spend the morning together and talk about it during his nap time? I'm guessing he still has naps, right? Besides, it gives us men some time to bond. Gotta get his permission to date his Momma after all." Sebastian's grin and wink did the trick and Joanna's smile returned. Sebastian tried to ignore the pride he felt at being the reason for that smile. He was reacting a lot better than Alex had suggested he would to the omission of truth.

 

"Sounds like a plan. How about Luka and I leave you to eat whilst we go get changed? I was planning on taking him out for a walk, maybe to the park, and hopefully it'll tire him out for his morning nap."

 

For a split second, Sebastian considered everything that could happen if he was spotted out in the City with Joanna and Luka but the idea of something so simple as a walk with the mother and child, a moment of normalcy he suddenly had a yearning for, he ignored the fears and agreed wholeheartedly. Joanna’s smile widened and she pulled Luka from his chair, mushed up strawberry eaten, and hesitated before leaning over to place a sweet kiss on Sebastian’s stubbled cheek. She flushed as she pulled away and murmured a promise that they wouldn’t be long before heading to the top floor of the townhouse.

 

The trip to the park did the trick. When the semi-couple returned to Joanna’s townhouse, Luka was already beginning to slip into sleep so Joanna left Sebastian in the first floor lounge to put the baby to bed. She returned quickly, monitor in hand, and offered Sebastian a drink. When the actor declined, she tried to steel herself for the inevitable conversation. Sebastian was sitting comfortably in the leather arm chair and nervously, Joanna lowered herself onto the matching sofa and pulled her legs beneath her. She stared silently at the monitor on the coffee table before jumping head first into things.  
  
“I guess the best place to start is to tell you a bit about Luka’s father.”   
  
Sebastian got comfortable and gestured for Joanna to go on and she sighed.   
  
“You already know about my father’s work, how I got into Marketing so easily. I had done internships for years in the business and that gave me exposure to so many different aspects of the role. Andrew was the head of a legal team my father had previously had dealings with. He was visiting our companies legal team one day, he’d known our legal counsel Richard since grad school and was meeting him to catch up when we crossed pathways. I had just been in a meeting with some of the advertising team members and he held the lift for me. I was stressed to say the least; it had been a difficult meeting and I’m sure I looked like a mess but he didn’t seem to notice. Or if he did, he didn’t care. We made small talk and he was charming but I thought nothing of it and when I reached my floor, we parted ways and I didn’t really think too much of it. He was…older than me to say the least and whilst he was handsome, charming, the whole package really, it was a brief encounter at the most and I carried on as normal.”  
  
“A few weeks later there was a charity event that I had to attend and we ended up bumping into each other again but this time we talked, got to know each other and…we sort of clicked. He was mature and suave, intelligent and charismatic. I became quite enamored quite quickly. We dated for around a year and he took me wherever I wanted to go; Broadway shows, weekend breaks, whatever took our fancy. We kept it very quiet because the age gap and also, I didn’t want anyone to know. It was thrilling having this secret romance. Anyway, about a year into the relationship I fell pregnant and I panicked. I wasn’t ready for a baby and I had no idea how committed this relationship was so when I told Andrew, I expected shock and support but I could in no way imagine what would happen next.”  
  
Joanna paused for a moment with a pained look on her face and took a shaky breath before continuing. “Andrew didn’t react well. Actually, he sort of exploded. Turns out he was married with 3 kids already. I mean, I knew he had kids but he hadn’t mentioned a wife and never wore a ring. At first, he wanted me to have an abortion but I just…something stopped me. He cut all contact with me for two months and then one day he turns up at my door and explains everything to me. His wife had just admitted to an affair and they were getting a divorce. There hadn’t been much there for the last few years and Andrew said I excited him. I mean, the guy had a 16-year marriage falling apart and some naive 20 something had shown interest. It had been the ego boost he needed. By that point though I had made up my mind; I didn’t care about the divorce, I knew I couldn’t be with him. So, he agreed to sign over all legal custody of Luka to me and put a trust fund in place for him, agreeing to pay maintenance until the age of 16 on top of that and we never really spoke again. He wasn’t there for the birth or anything and Luka and I are fine without him but…well it really screwed me over. During the months before I fell pregnant I had been so sure that he was the one, that we would get married and start a life together, I was gaining the courage to admit to my parents that I was seeing a man close to my father’s age and…then it all fell apart.”  
  
Sebastian hated liars; the showbiz world was full of them and he had met (and dated) his fair share. Even so, Joanna’s story softened the betrayal slightly. He could understand her reluctance to reveal her status as a mother. He had to admit, the identity of Luka’s father was surprising and he felt quite angry at the man he hadn’t met for using Joanna in such a way. It was reprehensible to him.   
  
“Has he ever met Luka?”  
  
Joanna shook her head. “He doesn’t want to and I’m fine with that. Luka doesn’t need him in his life. I didn’t even want to accept the money but being a lawyer, he didn’t want to risk me deciding in the future to sue him for child support. He’s on the birth certificate but Luka has my surname and Andrew signed legal documents giving his parental rights up. I don’t think his children or ex-wife even know. If they do, they’ve never attempted contact.”  
  
She seemed so detached when she talked about the man that had abandoned her and his child, so blasé about a year’s worth of lies and the heartbreak she had face, but her expression eyes betrayed what she was feeling inside. The mix of emotions in Joanna’s stormy looking eyes had Sebastian sighing as he let go the small amount of anger he felt at her lying.   
  
Joanna sat in silence as she let Sebastian digest her story. His expression was unreadable as he rubbed his chin in thought. He looked around the room and noticed the things he hadn’t the night he had stayed over. Numerous pictures that he now knew focused on Luka, from birth to now, decorated the living room. He knew there were a few in the kitchen he had noticed last Sunday but he had just assumed Luka had to be a nephew or some other type of relation. In the corner of the living room was a play pen for crying out loud. How hadn’t he noticed that when they had shared drinks on the sofa next to it?  
  
Oh right…he was too busy looking to get laid. Sebastian cringed internally at how much of a horn dog he had been that night. Not the greatest way to impress a woman. Joanna’s slightly desperate plea of ‘say something’ shook him out of his thoughts. He had been sat silent for too long and the poor woman was beginning to panic. Joanna was off the map now; she had no idea what to do or say next. The ball was squarely in Sebastian’s court.  
  
He spread his legs slightly, hands together in the gap between his thighs as he fixed Joanna with an honest look.  
  
“I understand why you held back, and I can see how important Luka is to you. Which is why…I think we should slow things down a little.” Joanna deflated at his suggestion. “Not because I don’t want this, or you. I do, and Luka doesn’t change that. I think you need time to decide whether _you_ really want this, whether you’re ready to open up to someone else. We’ve been on a few dates and it’s been pretty casual so far but I get the feeling Luka will make it more serious. I’m okay with that, but I want you to be 100%.”  
  
Joanna knew that introducing Luka would signal an end to the easy, breezy fling and force it into something more serious but he was right. They had only been seeing each other for a couple of weeks…yet she was already beginning to grow attached to Sebastian in way she really hadn’t expected. And a relationship with Sebastian came with more than any standard relationship. Kate, in her seemingly endless obsession with this fling, had shown Joanna picture after picture of Sebastian’s former girlfriends (and supposed girlfriends) a, whilst making the young mother self-conscious that the beauties she was following the path of, it also alerted her to the fact that the paparazzi seemed to have an unhealthy fascination with his love life. He was a celebrity after all.   
  
Was she ready to enter into that, to force Luka into the world of camera flashes and online gossip? She wasn’t sure.   
  
The reveal had seemed to be going so well but now she could feel everything slipping through her fingers. Seeing the indecision in her, Sebastian stood with a sad smile and promised her time to think. All she needed to do was let him know when she had a decision. Joanna watched him walk away and when the sound of her front door closing below reached her ears, she slumped over onto the sofa as a headache began to grow in her temples.   
  
What a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was writing this thinking 'this is way too calm' so I flip-flopped a little and decided that maybe Joanna was getting it too easy with Sebastian. He was being TOO good about it all.   
> And for someone that claims her child is her priority, she's not really thought about what comes with dating a celebrity so prepare for some possible drama and fall out from this chapter!  
> *  
> Thank you all so much for your kudos and comments!


	7. The Domestic Dream

Sebastian caught the subway back to his apartment with a distracted mind. He nearly missed his stop and had to dodge the closing doors, much to the annoyance of the commuters packed into the train. When he had made the split-second decision to ring Joanna’s buzzer, he hadn’t expected to find out she had a 1 year old child and a back story that involved an older, married man. He wasn’t judging her in the slightest – her past was her own business – but the whole thing made him rethink exactly what he was doing with Joanna.  
  
He wasn’t coward enough to deny that he liked Joanna a lot. She was such a change from the actresses he had dated before, down-to-earth and more genuine, he would be lying if he said he wasn’t hoping that maybe they could progress into something more serious. But a child was a different type of seriousness, something he hadn’t even thought of. He needed advice. So, he called up Chace, hoping for some perspective.  
  
Back in the Upper West Side, Joanna was sat deep in her own thoughts as she replayed Sebastian’s words over and over again. She needed to talk this over with someone and with Kate not free (she had finally checked her phone), Sophie still in Australia and her other friends not up to date with her love life, she waited for Luka to wake up before heading over to her parents for some advice.  
  
Saturday moved into Sunday which moved into Monday and by the evening, Sebastian and Joanna still hadn’t spoken. The former had taken the advice of the friends he had explained the situation to (Chace, Mackie, Chris and Don), giving Joanna the space she would need to make a decision. All of his friends had been surprised by what he had told them but none of them admonished him for his actions or judged Joanna’s deception. In the meantime, Joanna was agonizing over the radio silence. She had been working on her own issues and was booked in to see a therapist later in the week. After an emotional chat with her parents about Andrew and how it had affected her, at her father’s insistence she was finally going to face the emotional damage Andrew had left in his wake.  
  
She had decided that Sebastian wasn’t someone she could let go without a fight. He made her want to be stronger, to return to the easy-going woman she had been before Andrew had swept into her life and turned it upside down. This epiphany led her to bite the bullet and late on Monday, as Luka slept in his room and Will and Grace re-runs played on the TV, Joanna picked up her phone.

 **J: Hey you.  
  
S: Good evening beautiful. How are you?  
  
J: Honestly? A little tired but good. I’ve done a lot of thinking. Are you free this week for a chat?  
  
S: For you, I’ve always got time. Just name a time and place.  
  
J: How about a night in? Tomorrow night, dinner at mine. 5?  
  
** She had an early finish at work so that she could get back in time to take over from the nanny, who had a family thing at 4 onwards. The early time meant she could hopefully have a proper conversation and lay everything out on the table, no hiding, whilst possibly getting Sebastian used to the idea of Luka’s constant presence.  
  
**S: 5 works for me. I’ll bring dessert. See you tomorrow then?**  
  
**J: Can’t wait x**  
  
On her way home from work the next afternoon, Joanna stopped off for food in a rush. She had an idea for what she would make and thank god Sebastian was bringing dessert because the starter and main was causing an ulcer just thinking about having to make them. She made it back home in time though to force Lucille to sit down and have a cup of tea before leaving for her cousin’s birthday in New Jersey. After Lucille departed, Joanna spent some quality time with Luka, the two of them lying on their stomachs in the living room as Luka played with Mega Bloks and his mother tried to coax him into sharing nicely. So, distracted by her happy baby boy, she lost track of time and suddenly 5pm was approaching fast.  
  
In a panic, she grabbed Luka and dragged his play pen into the corner of her kitchen before depositing him in it with as many toys as she could to keep the energetic 1 year old busy. At this rate, she wouldn’t have time to get changed and just in case, she dropped Sebastian a message with the guest key code for her front door so he could get in without having to be let in.  
  
5 o’clock arrived and Sebastian used the code to come into the home. He found Joanna and Luka in the kitchen, the child happily tossing around his toys in the play pen whilst his mother swayed slightly to Michael Bublé whilst she cooked at the stove. She was still in her work clothes, black tailored trousers working with her heels to emphasis her ass whilst her tucked in blouse sleeves were pushed up to her elbows to prevent stains. Long chocolate hair was swept up into a casual bun with a few strands escaping to tickle her neck. Sebastian found the sight of her welcoming in a way that felt incredibly domestic.  
  
Luka forgot his toys as soon as he set his eyes on Sebastian and stood on wobbly legs to demand his attention. At her baby’s whining, Joanna turned around and her heart melted when she saw Sebastian knelt down to Luka’s level as he talked nonsense to the excitable boy, dessert in a box on the side. Luka’s pudgy hand gripped one of Sebastian’s fingers as Luka caught him up on his day in baby babble, with the odd semi-coherent word. When Luka’s eyes caught Joanna’s, he cried out ‘Mama’ which made Sebastian turn back to his subject of his affection with a warm smile.  
  
“He’s probably not going to let go of you now.”  
  
Joanna gestured to where Luka still had a firm hold on Sebastian’s index finger and the older man laughed, eyes crinkling in amusement. As he rose back up, Luka did let go but only to demand Sebastian pick him up.  
  
“Up up up.” His little voice grew more impatient and Sebastian glanced hesitantly at Joanna, who just shrugged. She was interested in what he would do. Having made her decision, she wanted to see how compatible Seb and Luka really were and if her potential lover could handle the demanding 1 year old. Quite happily, Sebastian lifted Luka out of his play pen and settled him easily on his hip. Joanna watched as he pulled something out of his slightly bulging jacket pocket and handed it to her child.  
  
“I got this for you buddy.”  
  
Luka grabbed the Winter Soldier Tsum Tsum with curiosity, rubbing the soft plushy against his cheek interestedly before staring up at Sebastian wide eyed. Joanna smiled indulgently at the adorable scene before letting her motherly instincts kick in. “Say thank you, bubba.”  
  
Luka mumbled a ‘thank you’, minus the ‘TH’ and ‘Y’, before snuggling into Sebastian to fiddle with the toy. Joanna stared at her now subdued child in shock and laughed. “You’re the baby whisperer. You have to be. He was loud and hyperactive before you got here, getting grouchy for dinner, and now you’ve managed to settle him down in an instant. That’s it. You’re never leaving.”  
  
Sebastian grinned, hope lighting in him at her words even if they were said in jest. With a shrug, he carefully adjusted Luka in his arms and made his way towards Joanna to place a kiss on her cheek. Her answering blush only strengthened his hope that maybe she had deemed him worth a chance but he avoided asking the question and instead enquired as to their meal.  
  
“Well for starters we’ve got home made crab cakes, and then for the main course I’ve made a Thai Beef Stir-Fry.” She winked at Sebastian’s impressed nod. “What have you brought for dessert?”  
  
“Well my dear, I slaved over this Banana Pudding. I had to wait in line at Magnolia’s for a whole 10 minutes and wait another 4 whilst they boxed it up.” Joanna laughed at his over-dramatic groan. “It was taxing work. I hope you appreciate it.”  
  
“Your hard work will be appreciated I’m sure.” Joanna nodded at the stove. “You don’t mind if I…”  
  
“No, it’s fine. Us boys will just entertain ourselves.”  
  
They disappeared into the living room and Joanna left them to it as she continued making their food and when the starter was ready, she called Sebastian back in and took Luka from him to put him in his high chair. Sebastian waited for Joanna to give Luka his dinner before starting his food, much to Joanna’s endearment and they ate in silence. Well the adults did; Luka smacked his lips after nearly every bite of his food and bashed his hands around as he made a mess. The air began to slow grow tense at the unspoken topic that floated between Sebastian and Joanna but the former didn’t want to bring it up until the latter was ready so instead, he complimented the crab cakes as Joanna cleared their plates and finished up the main.  
  
Luka was still happily eating his food, mashed sweet potato smeared around his face. His chicken was all gone and he seemed to be playing with his leftovers now and when a well-aimed lump of sweet potato just missed Sebastian’s arm, Joanna cleared away his mess and wiped his hands and face clean before placing a bowl of diced fruit in front of him. Immediately, Luka dug into the strawberries and picked at the rest of the fruit. With a fond smile, Joanna moved back to the plates to dish up hers and Sebastian’s main course.  
  
“He’s not as fussy as most kids.” Sebastian commented, accepting his plate with a thank you. Joanna rolled her eyes.  
  
“You’ve caught him on a good day. Sometimes he won’t eat a thing you place in front of him. Trust me, feeding a child can be a battle.” With her baby successfully eating his fruit, Joanna began eating her own food. “You’re right though, he’s usually pretty happy to try anything if he’s in the right mood.”  
  
“Well his mama is a pretty good cook so I’m not too surprised.”  
  
Joanna relished in the praise and thanked him for his words. Again, they lapsed into silence and when the main course was finished it was close to Luka’s bedtime. Unfortunately, Joanna realized the sticky mess he had made was too much for baby wipes to handle and she gingerly picked him up. “I’m going to have to give this little rugrat a bath. I’ll be as quick as I can and once he’s down, we can start dessert. Make yourself at home.”  
  
She left Sebastian to his own devices and took Luka upstairs to the main bathroom, ignoring the trepidation she felt at leaving Sebastian alone in her home. She knew that the inevitable conversation would start once Luka was in bed so she focused on keeping calm as she bathed her messy baby, the bath time routine effectively distracting her as well as winding Luka down so he was ready for bed. Washed, dried and in his onesie, Joanna settled Luka into his crib and sat beside him reading a story. Bright blue eyes stared at his mother as his breathing softened with sleep and when he finally drifted off, Joanna leant over to place a soft kiss on the crown of his head and left the room with baby monitor in hand.  
  
When she returned to the kitchen, she found Sebastian loading the dishwasher and Luka’s highchair wiped clean and disinfected if the smell in the air was any indication. On the island two plates of the promised Banana pudding was waiting accompanied by two glasses of wine and Joanna was impressed at Sebastian’s forward thinking. He straightened up at her entrance and smiled.  
  
“Everything ok?”  
  
“Yeah he’s out like a light. You didn’t have to tidy up Seb.”  
  
Sebastian shrugged and put the dish towel on the side before picking up their desserts. “Shall we take these into the living room?”  
  
Joanna nodded and grabbed their glasses before leading the way into the lounge. Somewhat gingerly, they both got comfortable on the sofa and Joanna couldn’t take the delay any longer. Sebastian was about to take a first mouthful of dessert when her words made his spoon pause at his lips.  
  
“I want to give this a go.”  
  
Her words were direct, straight to the point and Sebastian slowly lowered his mouthful back to the plate. “You’re sure about this?”  
  
Joanna nodded. “Yes. I’ve thought about it and I can’t let my fears hold me back. Those fears aren’t unfounded but I’m going to be dealing with them myself, I can’t place those on you. But now, this can’t just be something so casual because you’ve met Luka and if this isn’t going somewhere then I can’t risk letting my baby down. So, I’m 100% Sebastian but you need to be to. If you can’t, I’ll understand but this ends here and now.”  
  
Sebastian put his untouched dessert aside completely and cocked his head at Joanna as he thought over her words. They had known each other almost a month and whilst this seemed to be going at a faster pace than expected, he knew why she was giving him this ultimatum. Their relationship was bigger than a normal one because she had to consider Luka in everything she did. She was a good mother in that respect and he admired that about her. Slowly, he moved his hands to grasp hers sweetly.  
  
“I’m 100%. I really do like you Anna, and Luka is part of you. I wouldn’t want to hurt either of you. We’ve not known each other too long and I’m not saying this is a forever deal because no-one knows the future but right now I can tell you without a doubt I am committed to this. Every part of it. I want to see where this goes and if that means we get serious now rather than later, that’s fine.”  
  
Her responding smile could only be described as blinding and she leant forward to join their lips in a slow, intimate kiss that ended only when their identical smiles interrupted it. Of course, that wasn’t the end of the seriousness and Sebastian had to broach the subject of being a couple in public. Joanna couldn’t deny the small thrill that ran through her at his branding them a couple. The decided that they would keep this as private as possible, not wanting publicity to ruin their relationship early on, but both agreed they should probably at least meet each other’s friends and families. Joanna laughed at the prospect of her mother meeting Sebastian; the man that had managed to defrost her daughter. Sebastian was excited to introduce her to his own mother as well. First things first though, they would start with their friends and began planning lunch next weekend for Kate to meet Sebastian and Joanna to meet Chace.  
  
With Joanna having work in the morning, Sebastian didn’t stay the night. Instead he left by 10pm with a deep kiss and a promise to call her tomorrow and Joanna fell asleep that night happier than she had been in far too long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm beginning to lose track of my original characters, I've actually had to write a separate document listing them all out. Let me know if want the list in a chapter note!  
> I couldn't resist bringing our two love birds together and also having some cute Seb/Luka moments. They will have a few more in the upcoming chapters so prepare your hearts for adorableness.


	8. All Work and No Play...

Tuesday and Wednesday were remarkably good days at work for Joanna. Her team managed to wrap up all projects bar one, earning the firm good money and further contracts with big names. In fact, they had scored a deal with a film production company and Joanna would be managing the project alongside Lawrence and Khushi, giving her two work colleagues a huge opportunity for broaden their experience, and in turn offering the whole of Joanna’s team the chance to step away from their usual retail marketing role. As a marketing firm, they could technically offer their services to any company that needed them but as of late, the majority of their projects and been for retailers and other similar businesses so the office was a buzz with excitement for their next challenge. As the team finished for the day, Khushi and Lawrence joined Joanna in her office to plan celebrations.  
  
“We should plan a team night out. Drinks on Friday at Gallow Green?” Lawrence suggested and Khushi nodded enthusiastically, her thick black hair swishing with the movement.  
  
“I can put together and send out an email now.” Khushi Shah was Joanna’s assistant but she wanted to learn more about marketing so worked largely with Lawrence Duncan, the team’s curator. The team in total was composed of Joanna, the Marketing Manager/Editor, Khushi her assistant, Lawrence the curator, his own intern, two Designers, 5 Contributors, 5 Analysts, a Community Manager, an Online 'Specialist' dedicated to internet marketing and social media, and 3 more interns who helped out where needed. They were a good team that worked hard and didn’t mind having such a young editor; Joanna valued all of them. They deserved a night out to celebrate so Joanna gave Khushi an affirmative and she quickly dipped out of the office to her own desk so she could send out the group email.  
  
Joanna and Lawrence made small talk, the former gushing about a recent date he had been on the night before with some Wall Street type as Joanna locked up her office, and they joined Khushi as she turned off her computer. The three of them left the skyscraper, saying their goodbyes in the elevator as Khushi and Lawrence excited the via the lobby and Joanna continued down to the underground garage. As she pulled out of the parking lot and into the busy downtown streets, her Bluetooth connected phone began to ring and the radio screen flashed up with Sebastian’s name. Wide smiled, she clicked the ‘answer’ button on her steering wheel.  
  
“Mr Stan.”  
  
He groaned through the speaker. _“Don’t go there with the ‘Mister’. I’m in a public place so it wouldn’t really be appropriate to pop a boner.”_ Joanna laughed at his quick, mumbled words. _“How was work today?”_  
  
“Ah it was brilliant! We’ve officially finished off 3 out of 4 of our main projects and the fourth is in its final stages but we also just picked up a huge contract with a film production company that is going to be our main focus. If we deliver with our first assignment, we could be looking at a long-term relationship that would extend our portfolio and bring millions to the company.”  
  
_“You’re so cute when you talk business.”_ He teased before softening his voice. _“I’m proud of you Anna. You’ve been working so hard.”  
  
_ Her heart clenched at his sentiment and even over the phone, he could make her blush. “Thanks, Seb. All the hard work pays off. Enough about me, how was your day?”  
  
_“Pretty good. We’ve got a date now for when they want me on set for the next Avengers so my work out routine has stepped up like, five gears. Don is working me hard. Oh, he wants to know when he can meet you! I may have let slip about your workout routine and he wants to see what you got.”  
  
_ “No pressure there then.” It was Sebastian’s turn to laugh now, her dry tone setting him off so that his deep chuckle reverberated around her car thanks to the speakers. Joanna knew enough about Don Saladino from Sebastian’s talk about his friends to know that the guy was all about fitness. “On the subject of your friends, are we all set for Sunday?”  
  
The two of them had arranged a brunch with Chace and Kate, the double meeting meaning that both would hopefully not feel too overwhelmed by the first introductions. Sebastian was more nervous than Joanna; the prospect of meeting Kate, the fiery redhead Joanna talked non-stop about, filled him with a small sense of fear that almost rivalled his fear of meeting her parents. Joanna was more excited than nervous to meet Chace. Any opportunity to learn more about her new beau was a good one.  
  
_“Yeah. Chace refused to meet up any earlier than 10am though.”  
  
_ “Kate doesn’t care what time. She’s just excited to finally meet you.” That only made Sebastian groan again and Joanna tutted. “Stop being such a scaredy cat. She’s harmless – you’ll love her. Off of the subject of best friends, my team and I are going out for drinks on Friday to celebrate today’s good news. Do you want to join us? It won’t be a late one for me, my parents are visiting Nicholas on Saturday so they’re leaving early and I’ve got to pick Luka up by half 8. You can…stay over if you want?”  
  
They hadn’t had a ‘sleep over’ since their date night at the Italian restaurant and the promise of a free night with Sebastian made Joanna feel slightly giddy. On the other end of the phone, Sebastian was just as enthusiastic for the opportunity of some alone time and quickly agreed.  
  
_“Sounds good. Do you still want to do dinner before as well?”  
  
_ Another night in was planned with Sebastian insisting he cook this time, Luka in attendance once more, and Joanna hummed an affirmative. “What are you cooking me, Mr Stan?” She teased, drawing out the ‘Mister’. Sebastian tried his best to ignore the sensual note her voice took.  
  
_“That’s a surprise Anna. I’ve gotta go, my agent is calling me. I'll speak to you later yeah?”_  
  
“Of course. Bye Seb.”  
  
With the Manhattan traffic, it took Joanna a while to get home and by the time she did walk in the house, she wanted nothing more than to slip into a bath and binge watch TV with a take away and that’s exactly what she did. After cuddles and the bedtime routine with Luka, she placed an order at her favourite Chinese restaurant, had a bath and watched TV in bed whilst messaging Kate. Her work had taken her out of the state until Friday so the redhead caught Joanna up with the events taking place in Chicago and Joanna caught her up on her own work stories before calling it a night and heading to bed. When the morning came and Joanna woke up, her good mood had carried over into the new day and only grew at the message from Sebastian, sent half an hour before. It was a selfie of the man looking sleepy and adorable in bed, pulling a pouty face.  
  
**S: I’ve got a 2 hour work out but I don’t wanna leave my bed. x  
  
J: I’ve got work in just over an hour and I don’t wanna get out of bed either :( x**  
**  
** Her message was also accompanied by a selfie. In the picture, her hair fanned out around her head on the pillow and her soft lips curled into a half smile that, in Sebastian’s mind, was full of innuendo and suggestion. He imagined those lips wrapped around a specific part of him and immediately tapped out a response as he left his apartment. His gym bag was slung over his shoulder and a cap adorned his head.  
  
**S: That’s enough time for me to stop in on my way to the gym ;) x**  
  
**J: Don’t tempt me Mr Stan. I can’t be late today – got a big team meeting first thing. Feel free to do that any other morning though x**  
  
**S: You better mean that x**  
  
**J: Trust me, I do. I can’t wait for Friday x**

 **S: And why is that? X  
  
J: Do I need to spell it out to you Sebastian? I need you. I wish you were in _my_ bed right now x  
  
**Sebastian drew in a sharp breath as his eyes re-read the text several times. The knowledge that Joanna was semi-clothed, wanting him right now, looking all soft and warm and _welcoming_ …it drove him mad. It took everything in him to focus on hailing a taxi to the gym and not her house. Friday couldn’t come soon enough.  
  
**S: In that case, I can’t wait for Friday either. I can’t stop thinking about you Anna x  
  
** The picture she sent him next made him drop his phone and he hastily picked it up from the seat, lest the taxi driver get curious and see the explicit selfie lighting up his screen. Shorts slightly tighter now, Sebastian tapped out a response as the driver pulled up outside the gym.  
  
**S: You’re fighting dirty Joanna. Real dirty. Be good, I’m at the gym now x**  
  
**J: What a shame. I’ll talk to you later then. Luka is up and Lucille just walked in so I better get decent x**  
  
The kissing emoji taunted him and he was about to send another response, something entirely indecent and filthy, but the appearance of Don made him scramble to slide the phone in his bag. Don’s eyes became curious and suspicious. “Messaging the illusive Joanna?”  
  
Sebastian shrugged as he tried to collect himself and did the one thing he knew would distract Don from the topic of his cheeky, sexy woman; a challenging remark about today’s work out and Don was on his case immediately. The workout would be harsh now but at least it would hopefully take his mind off of the dirty photos taunting him in Joanna’s message thread. In the townhouse, not too far from the gym, Joanna’s heart raced as she thought about those pictures. She hadn’t sent a risqué selfie in god knows how long and the knowledge that it had affect Sebastian stroked her ego in the most delightful way. With a wide, toothy grin, she made her morning coffee as Lucille got Luka’s breakfast. After a quick breakfast of toast, Joanna gave her favourite boy a kiss and called out a goodbye to Lucille as she left the house. Summer was almost upon the city and even though the traffic was as awful as usual, Joanna enjoyed the sunny surroundings of the city she had come to love. When she made it to the office, she was only slightly sad she would spend such a beautiful day stuck inside.  
  
The meeting first thing was an opportunity for the team to discuss the plans for Friday night and once that was out of the way, Joanna got down to business and began giving out assignments for the day. With the new contract, the priority was to finish the final project so both of the designers, Craig and Kara, were tasked with getting it finalized with the help of Lewis and Sven, two of the contributors, and Zuri the oldest of the three general interns. All of the analysts, the other interns including Lawrence’s personal intern, Didier their Specialist and the other three contributors would be working on starting the new project under Lawrence’s watchful eye. In the meantime, Joanna would be working on the business side of starting such a large project, flitting in an out of conference calls for the majority of the day. Khushi would help her prepare for all of this whilst acting as a go between for the team dedicated to finishing their retail project and Joanna. They were a well-oiled team so they all accepted their roles and quickly got to work.  
  
By lunch time, Joanna had already had a conference calls with her boss and the company’s heads, the production company and their PR team and a few individual calls with external contractors that would be enlisted as problem solvers if needs be. When Khushi came in to ask if Joanna wanted her to grab her lunch from the nearby deli, the stressed Manager nodded tiredly before focusing back on the call she was in. When the call finally finished, Joanna immediately moved onto the team performance reports she had to do, eating the lunch her lovely assistant had delivered only moments before. As she typed up Zuri’s report, her personal phone vibrated with an incoming call from Sebastian.  
  
“Hey Seb, I can’t talk long. I’ve got a mountain of paperwork to do. How was your workout?”  
  
At the frazzled greeting, Sebastian frowned which earned a curious look from Chris Evans. Chris was in the city for something work related and was catching up with Sebastian over lunch. Only moments before, Sebastian had been telling him all about the woman now on the other end of the line.  
  
_“Intense but good. What’s wrong Anna, you sound exhausted and its only midday. I thought this was the time you usually take your lunch?”  
  
_ Joanna sighed and rubbed her head, leaning back into her leather chair. “It is but I’m sort of working through it. This new contract is a bit of a baptism of fire. The first task they’ve given us is pretty big, no doubt to see what we can do, and it can’t be delayed. I’ve got some of my team finishing up our last project, the rest of them working on the new one and I’ve been on calls all morning for both. I’ve got the team performance reports to do, a strategy report to write by tomorrow afternoon for my boss and the production execs, and goals to set. I have a feeling it’s going to be a late finish. Either that or I’ll have some homework to do.”  
  
Sebastian’s frown deepened as her voice became more strained as she explained the root cause of her new stress. _“There is such a thing as working too hard sweetheart.”  
  
_ “I know but it’s the nature of the beast Seb. Ugh, I’m sorry for moaning.”  
  
_“Don’t apologize, you’ve got nothing to be sorry for. How about instead of dinner tomorrow night, I’ll cook tonight and help out with Luka whilst you do your homework?”_ Joanna sagged in her seat at the wonderful idea he suggested. The prospect of seeing Sebastian and having a hand with Luka after such a rough day was so appealing, she agreed immediately. _“Well that’s settled then. What time will you get home?”  
  
_ “If I’m bringing work home, half 6 most likely. Are you sure about this? I mean, I feel really cheeky having you come over to cook and look after Luka and I.”  
  
_“Anna, it would be my genuine pleasure. Luka and I can chill out, do bath time and get ready for bed whilst you get some work done.”_  
  
Joanna smiled tiredly and closed her eyes. “You literally are a gift from above Sebastian.” An email coming through stole her attention for a moment and she groaned at the request from her boss for an extra report outlining the team’s general performance regarding the last three projects. “I’ve got to go. My list of things to do just got longer and I need to get as much done at the office or I’ll get no sleep tonight. I’ll see you at half 6 yes?”  
  
_“Half 6 it is. Don’t forget to take a breather though Anna. Speak to you later.”_  
  
When he hung up the phone, Chris placed his coffee cup down and gestured at the phone. “That was brave of you.” When Sebastian gave him an odd look, Chris chuckled. “A stressed-out woman is a ticking time bomb and you’ve just placed yourself directly in the explosion zone. Add in a kid…well you’re in for one interesting evening.”  
  
Sebastian rolled his eyes. “Joanna’s not like that. She doesn’t explode, she implodes. Gets all withdrawn and tries to deal with shit on her own. If I can help her get out of that habit, I will. Besides, Luka is a sweet baby so it’ll be easy to help out.”  
  
“Look at that. Sebastian Stan getting gooey eyed over a baby. You’ve been around me too long.” Chris teased, earning a playful kick from Sebastian the Bostonian decided to ask more questions about Joanna and Luka. Questions Sebastian was more than happy to answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be patient with my minor understanding of PR/Marketing. The internet is my friend with this and we're trying our damnedest to make Joanna's work life believable!  
> *  
> I couldn't resist writing Chris in. Those photoshoots for 'Gifted' are inspiring the fangirl in me and I'm so tempted to start a new Chris Evans/OFC story.  
> I will resist. I WILL. Joanna is my priority at the moment.  
> *  
> So we're probably going to have a few chapters now of Seb/Joanna as we build up their relationship but fear not my darlings, I have drama in the pipeline. After all, no relationship is perfect and Joanna's got a lot of issues we've only just touched on. So prepare yourselves as this chapter and the next one or two will most likely be the calm before the storm.
> 
> Note: I'm cackling evilly right now.


	9. Playing Happy Families

Joanna’s afternoon was taken over by the performance reports of each individual team member. There was a time, early on in her position as the Marketing Manager, when she struggled to write honest performance reports. It took her a few months to adapt the ability to keep a professional face and a personal face. She could be friends with her team but she also knew when she needed to step up and be the boss, so her reports were accurate and fair. Once they were finished, she saved them to each employee digital file, forwarded copies to her boss and saved files to her USB so she could use them for the team report later at home. When quitting time was almost upon her, she asked Khushi to pull the team working on the old project into her office for a progress report. Sven, the most senior member of the little team, was happy to report it was all done and ready for her to edit and sign off on. With a sigh of relief, she accepted all of the files they handed her to go over.  
  
All the work previously done on the job was already signed off and having faith in her team, she quickly looked through the information on the tablet handed to her and in the paper files and congratulated them on a job well done. The team filed out with smiles on their faces, all except Khushi.  
  
“Kush, can you get these paper files scanned and forwarded to me before you go? I’ll get it all sent upstairs via email before I go.”  
  
The dark-haired woman nodded. “Quick as a flash boss.”  
  
Joanna prepared to leave, making sure she had everything in order on her laptop ready to continue when she returned home and all the paperwork collated in their appropriate files. The ding of her desktop alerted her to Khushi’s email 5 minutes later and she thanked her stars she had an efficient assistant. She sent everything off to her boss and switched off the computer, beyond ready to go home. Leaving the office alone, Joanna spent the drive home going over everything she needed to do this evening and the drive, even though full of the usual traffic, seemed to go by quickly.  
  
When Sebastian arrived, he let himself and found Joanna barefoot in her work clothes, carrying Luka on hip with her phone to her ear. The call sounded important so instead of interrupting her, Sebastian smiled her way and gestured the grocery bags in his hands towards the kitchen. Returning his smile tiredly, Joanna nodded and followed him as she wrapped up the call.  
  
“Certainly Mr Wolfstein, I’m glad that you’re happy with the final result. I’ll make sure my assistant books me out for tomorrow’s meeting and I’ll have the strategy report ready for then. Have a good evening sir.”  
  
Ending the call after her boss’s goodbye, Joanna placed her phone down and adjusted Luka on her hip. He was waving a Blu-ray box in her face and she dodged a blow, taking the case out of his hands with an exasperated sigh. “Yes bubba, mama will put it on now. Patience sweet boy.”  
  
Sebastian turned around from where he was preparing the ingredients for tonight’s meal as Joanna pulled Luka’s walker from the corner of the room. “I’ll be right back Seb. Going to settle this monkey down in the living room with Toy Story; he’s been insistent on it since I got in.” Sebastian’s answering chuckle, genuine and warm, seemed to release some of the tension in her shoulders and she quickly set about making sure Luka was distracted by the film and a few toys before closing all of the stairs gates and returning to the kitchen. If the 1 year old lost interest in the film a decided to wonder, the only options were the baby proofed living room, and the kitchen where the adults would be. She perched herself on a stool at island and slumped over to rest her head on her arms, watching Sebastian as he sliced vegetables.  
  
“I can’t begin to explain how grateful I am that you’re going this Seb.” Lifting her head, she resigned herself to the work she had to do and pulled out the laptop and files she had discarded when she first got home. “I’ve got two meetings tomorrow, one out of the office, so if I don’t get some of this done tonight I would probably be working late tomorrow and popping in on Saturday.”  
  
“Well you just focus on that whilst I sort out dinner. What does Luka usually have?”  
  
Joanna powered up her laptop and began the files around her. “Depends on what he’s currently willing to eat. Lucille did say that he ate more than usual at lunch today so maybe just scrambled eggs, toast soldiers and fruit. I’ll make it-”  
  
“Nah uh-uh.” Sebastian waved a wooden spoon at her with faux-serious eyes. “I said I would cook us dinner and ‘us’ includes Luka. Now, do your homework or no dessert for you.”  
  
Joanna poked her tongue out which earned a laugh from Sebastian and a gentle swat on the ass from the wooden spoon when she got up to turn the music on. Her surprised gasp and lip bite almost made Sebastian forget about dinner entirely but the rattle of Luka’s walker as he moved around in the other room reminded him that now was not the time. So, with a wink, he turned back to his task and Joanna returned to her laptop. By the time all of the food was finished, music filling the silence in the kitchen and Luka occasionally toddling in to demand some attention (easily convincing Sebastian to join him for play time when the food could be safely left) before heading back into the living room, Joanna had managed to finish the strategy report due tomorrow. Knowing it would only change a few weeks into the project, such an assignment being more of an organic process than most would assume, she had kept it simple and open to changes so that she could get the team’s input before her progress meeting with Mr Wolfstein. All she had to do now was set the short-term goals for the project and the team performance report.  
  
“Major piece down, two minor bits to go.” She sighed, saving and sending the strategy to the work emails of her team. “I’ll get Luka. It smells amazing Seb.”  
  
“I aim to please.” He threw the dish towel over his shoulder as he placed the pasta dishes on the table. Joanna eyed the food hungrily, leaning over to give Sebastian a quick peck on his lips before dipping out of the room to get Luka. She had been able to see him from her position in the kitchen so the baby could see her coming and he began chattering away excitedly, lifting his hands into the air with a chant of ‘mama up’. She cooed at her little boy as she obliged his requests and Sebastian’s heart stuttered at the sight of adoring mother and smiling baby entering the room.  
  
Maybe Chris was right. He was going a bit gooey eyed over little Luka. But it wasn’t just the child; his mother was something else. Shaking aside the sentimental thoughts, he placed Luka’s dinner on the high chair tray when he was safely seated and immediately, the baby tucked in excitedly. Luka mumbled something that sort of resembled a thank you and Joanna praised the baby’s manners before taking her own seat.  
  
“Honestly Sebastian, this looks and smells so good.”

His chest almost puffed at the compliment and they settled into comfortable conversation about their days. Joanna listened intently as Sebastian recounted his workout, his catch up with Chris and the planning done with his agent about upcoming filming. The both skirted around the topic, neither wanting to have the conversation about what would happen when he jetted off to wherever the location was. It was a talk to be had another day. Instead, Joanna went through her day, explaining things in more detail when Sebastian asked questions. After dinner, they shared Tiramisu and Luka ate a yoghurt (or painted himself with it, depending on which of them you asked). Joanna stared at her baby in exasperation. It looked as if he had managed to get yoghurt everywhere except his mouth; it was in his hair, around his face and there was a suspicious looking wet patch seeping out under his shirt.  
  
“Oh bubba look at you.” She groaned. Luka looked at her blankly before breaking out into sweet giggles. Joanna struggled to keep a serious expression and Sebastian was no help in that respect. He took broke into a deep laugh and Joanna shot him a playful glare.  
  
“I don’t know why you’re laughing buddy, you’re helping clean this mess up.”  
  
Sebastian shrugged. “I did offer. How hard can bath time be?”  
  
“Famous last words darling. Famous last words.”  
  
Luka was only half way through his bath time and both Joanna and Sebastian were quite damp, to put it lightly. The front of Sebastian’s white shirt clung to his chest and Joanna’s own blouse wasn’t much drier. Her hair was messy around her face, a few strands sticking to the wet patches on her cheeks, and Sebastian couldn’t help but think she would never look more beautiful. Even though bathing the 1 year old was mission, her eyes were bright and her smile wide as she attempted to wash Luka’s hair whilst he splashed about with his bath toys. Sebastian had bowed out early in the job, watching from his perch on the closed toilet seat, only getting involved to distract Luka when he got grouchy at having water in his eyes. When the deed was finally done, Joanna sat back and wiped her hair from her face.  
  
“Are you okay to watch him whilst I get his pjs ready?”  
  
A shot of nervousness ran through Sebastian at the idea of being left with the child whilst he was in the bath but Joanna’s trust expression eased those nerves and he nodded. She was only gone for a minute or two but Sebastian’s eyes didn’t leave the splashing child for fear of him slipping out of his bath chair or injuring himself in some way. At this intense scrutiny, Joanna laughed as he returned.  
  
“15-month-old children are hard work.” She sympathized, picking up the soft baby towel ready for Luka. The pale green fabric was like a red flag for the child and he began whining. “Come on bubba, you know the drill.”  
  
As soon as she lifted him out of the water, Luka began screaming and kicking his legs out. Sebastian’s eyes widened at the start of the tantrum; having not yet seen the baby do more than grouch, this was a shock to the system. Joanna seemed immune to the fit though as she swiftly dried and changed the squirming child, and as soon as she was done the tantrum was halted as quick as it had started. Luka sat up and began toddling over to Sebastian, clinging to his leg as he babbled.  
  
“The kid loves baths and pjs, hates the process of getting from one to the other.” Joanna shrugged in the international expression of ‘what are you going to do’ and Sebastian snorted, bending to pick the baby up. A telltale yawn slipped out of Luka’s mouth and Joanna eyed him as he settled into Sebastian’s arms.  
  
“I think…he might be ready for bed already. We can give it a go.” She pulled the plug out of the bath, using Luka’s discarded towel to mop up the splash zone around the bath before waving Sebastian to follow her. She led him into one of the only rooms he hadn’t been in so far, Luka’s room. It was opposite Joanna’s bedroom but the door had remained closed the night he stayed over, but now it was revealed to him in all of its soft and airy glory.  
  
The walls were pale blue, except for one which was painted white and decorated with a central Disney mural. The crib sat along one wall with a changing table opposite, and next to the crib was a comfortable looking armchair. The usual wardrobe and drawers matched the crib and changing table and the rest of the outside of the room was surrounded with toys and books, and the door had a sliding baby gate that was only revealed when the door was open. With a nod, Sebastian carefully carried Luka over to his crib and placed him in it. Unused to Sebastian being the one to put him to bed, Luka laid down without fuss and stared up curiously at the actor with big blue eyes. Joanna joined Sebastian, stealing the baby’s attention to place a kiss on his forehead.  
  
“Story time then bed time.” She whispered to Luka before urging Sebastian to sit in the armchair. He followed her movements as picked a book from the child sized book shelf and then joined him. When she was about to sit on the arm, Sebastian gently grabbed her hips and forced her to sit on his lap. She blushed and focused her attention on the quiet but observant child, opening and starting the story.  
  
Her voice was soft and slow as she read the book, Winnie the Pooh, and Sebastian relaxed into the chair as she told the adventures of the fictional bear to her son. When the story was finished, Luka was still awake but looked considerably more heavy-eyed and with a whisper of ‘I love you’, Joanna got up and walked towards the door.  
  
“Good night buddy.” Sebastian whispered, heart clenching when he realized at some point, Luka had grabbed his Bucky plush and was holding it close. With a smile, Sebastian joined Joanna and they all but tiptoed away from the baby’s room. Trusty baby monitor in one hand, Joanna slipped her other hand into Sebastian’s and the headed back down to the living room. Sebastian settled down on the sofa and Joanna excused herself for a moment before returning with her laptop.  
  
As if they had been doing it for years, Joanna settled down as well and worked with her feet in Sebastian’s lap whilst Sebastian watched TV, absent-mindedly rubbing his girl’s bare feet. She only just managed to focus on the work and finished the tasks she had within an hour. When she closed her laptop and put it aside, Sebastian turned to her.  
  
“All done?” When she nodded, he moved her feet aside so he could lift her and move her body so she was snuggled into his side. “Time to relax then sweetheart.”  
  
And relax they did. They talked in muted voices, Joanna explaining the reason for Luka’s name (she’s part Polish she explains and she wanted a name for Luka to reflect that, one so far from his father’s) and Sebastian explaining the reason he got into acting. The was some kissing in between talking, sweet and innocent but filled with the promise of tomorrow’s ‘sleep over’, and when Sebastian told her how his parents were eager to meet his new girlfriend, Joanna had hidden her face in his shoulder and questioned the label. It was such a simple conversation but just like that, suddenly they were official. The kissing became slightly more heated then and Joanna found herself in his lap, grinding down to earn his groans. When he stopped her, muttering about not having to go any further if she wasn’t comfortable, she hushed him with a kiss and crawled down his body. When she unbuttoned his jeans, her intentions became clear and Sebastian’s skin vibrated in anticipation.  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
“As a long you can keep quiet.” She teased, pulling his boxers down. He was already semi-hard and when her mouth enveloped him, he couldn’t help the moan and began biting his lip trying to calm himself. When he looked down, her green eyes were staring up mischievously and her pink, pouty lips wrapped around looked even better than he thought they would. He didn’t last too long and when she ignored his warning, swallowing every drop down, Sebastian whispered out a shaky expletive.  
  
“God damn you’re fucking perfect.” He breathed out, catching his breath as Joanna pulled away from him with a cheeky yet modest smile. He tucked himself back into his Calvin’s and pulled her up to him, pressing their lips together in a lazy kiss. She sighed happily into the kiss and Sebastian was about to suggest maybe it was her turn but she looked at the clock and frowned.  
  
“How the hell is it 11pm?”  
  
His eyes flicked over to the mounted wall clock and was surprised to see that it indeed was 11pm and they both had to be up early tomorrow. Reluctantly, he buttoned up his jeans and gave Joanna a wolfish grin.  
  
“Raincheck for tomorrow. I’m am going to reciprocate and then some.” He winked.  
  
“I’ll remember that. I’ll see you out?”  
  
They both made their way down to the front door and when Sebastian stood outside on the steps, Joanna pulled him back for another heated kiss. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”  
  
“Have a good night’s sleep sweetheart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing Sebastian/Luka moments. It makes my heart melt and I'm so excited to progress that part of the story. Hope you're all enjoying it as well!


	10. The Secret Is Out

Friday came and went quickly, Joanna’s day taken up largely by her first therapy session with Dr Krushinka and a meeting with her boss. In between those appointments, she finished paperwork and watched over her team’s efforts to start the new project. Come quitting time, she was so ready to have a few drinks. She came home and had some time with Luka before her parents picked him up for the night, and then she focused on getting ready. She slipped into her high-waist, blush pink pencil skirt and cropped white sweater and pulled on complimentary baby blue strappy heals with an almost matching baby blue cross body bag. She left her long hair down and accessorized with a pink floral necklace and the effect of the outfit all in all was a very soft, feminine look. She eyed her efforts appraisingly in the mirror before heading back downstairs.  
  
When Sebastian arrived, cab waiting on the curb, his heart stopped at the sight of his new girlfriend. He certainly felt like the luckiest guy in New York, if not the whole of America. Maybe even the world. His appreciative gaze drew an expected blush from Joanna and he leant in to kiss her now warm cheeks.  
  
“You look beautiful Anna. Are you ready to go?”  
  
After a double check that she had everything, Joanna and Sebastian left for the rooftop bar that the team were meeting at. Sebastian had been mildly intimidated by the idea of meeting all of Joanna’s work colleagues at once but after the initial moment when some of them recognized her and Joanna’s closest work friends took the opportunity to playful scold her for hiding him away, he relaxed into their group with relative ease. Sebastian was known as a friendly and likable guy so the conversations were easy and enjoyable. When the couple had to leave, it was with regret but Joanna had to be up and ready to pick Luka up in the morning at 8am.  
  
As their taxi got closer to Joanna’s apartment though, the regret melted away into anticipation and when the front door closed behind them the excitement boiled over. Sebastian pinned Joanna against the wall and his hands gripped her hips as her hands slipped into his hair, lips firmly attached. They kissed each other as if the world around them didn’t exist and it was a miracle they made it to the top floor master bedroom still clothed. That didn’t last long though. Soon enough they were naked in each other’s arms, Sebastian on top of Joanna and inside her. It was rough and needy, hot and rushed but it was exactly that they both wanted. Needed. Afterwards, they faced into each other in the afterglow and stared into each other eyes. Sebastian’s fingers traced up and down Joanna’s side and she fought a shiver as goosebumps raised on her skin.  
  
“I’m really glad I met you Sebastian.”  
  
Sebastian leant in and placed a sweet kiss on Joanna’s forehead. “I’m glad I met you Anna.”  
  
The next morning, Joanna was woken by the feeling of Sebastian’s lips trailing paths across her skin and as she stirred, those lips traced lower and lower. A soft moan filled the silence and Sebastian smirked against her hip bone, nipping slightly to earn a gasp. Joanna lifted the sheet to see Sebastian getting comfortable between her legs and when his brow quirked, she nodded consent. Sebastian needed no further prompting and instead of delaying the inevitable, his lips found the place she needed them the most and he did not disappoint. He wasn’t content with one orgasm; Joanna had to physically push his head away when after the third time, it all became too much and Sebastian watched smugly as her bare chest heaved and her eyes squinted shut as the last aftershocks ran through her body.  
  
“Good morning.” He practically purred, sitting back to admire his girlfriend’s nakedness. So content at the wake up she had received, she didn’t bother to cover up and instead stretched like a cat in the sun and slowly calmed down.  
  
“A very, very good morning.” She mumbled, opening her eyes to eye him appreciatively. “With a view like that, I might be inclined to add one more ‘very’.”  
  
Sebastian winked and when Joanna rolled onto her stomach, he playfully leant in to bite her peachy ass. She squealed and giggled as his fingers tickled up her side as he rolled her back over. “Where do you think you’re going?”  
  
“Mmm back to sleep.” She groaned, drawing out the ‘ee’ as she burrowed her head back into her pillows. Sebastian trailed kisses across her back and shoulders and Joanna hummed in contentment, rolling over to steal a kiss.  
  
“As much as I would love to roll around in bed with you all day, it’s about 7am and you’ve got to go and get Luka in an hour.” Sebastian pulled away from Joanna to pick up his phone to double check the time and a message from his publicist distracted him. “7am on the dot.”  
  
His brow furrowed as he read through the message and as his expression became more and more serious, Joanna became worried. He sighed heavily and threw his head back, drawing a hand down his face as he dropped the phone. Joanna frowned. “What’s wrong?”  
  
“Someone got a few pictures of us last night at the bar and posted them online. The fans have picked it up and a couple of media outlets.” Sebastian kicked himself for getting too comfortable with Joanna in public.  
  
Joanna chewed her lip. “How bad is it?”

 

With her background in the world of marketing and PR, whilst she had never dealt with individuals, she knew the basics of how this worked. With Sebastian’s filming schedule about to pick up for Marvel and a few other projects in post-production, this would be something to be discussed in meetings with PR reps and his agent and publicist. It was a little too soon for comfort, for their relationship to go public but Joanna couldn’t help but sense the irony. Everything about them had been going a little bit fast; this was a huge leap though. A leap they hadn’t truly discussed or prepared for.  
  
“Not too bad but I’m a pretty private guy. Anything like this fucks me off.” Sebastian swore under his breath. “Baby I’m so sorry.”  
  
He swore again and gingerly, Joanna took his phone to look at the photos his publicist had sent him. The photos were covert phone pictures, slightly grainy but clear enough to make out Sebastian and Joanna arm in arm. In all four pictures, they were smiling and making contact in some way; his arm around her waist, her hand on his chest or simply holding hands. One in particular, he was leaning in to kiss her cheek with his hand low on her back as she talked into his ear. Their closeness was obvious and the message accompanying them stated that his fans were having a field day with it online. His mentions were going crazy on Instagram and his publicist had assured him there was a decent amount of chatter on other social networks. Entertainment Weekly had written an article about them and a few other, smaller agencies had featured it on their websites as well. Silver linings though, none of the photos fully revealed her face and none of the articles had found out her identity.  
  
“This is okay.” Sebastian looked up warily but Joanna’s expression was confident. “They don’t know who I am and we don’t have to make a statement or anything. So we got papped? So what. We can’t react to this by hiding away. If people get photos, they get photos. We just keep doing what we’re doing.”  
  
Sebastian gave her a weird look. “You’re being weirdly calm about this.”  
  
She shrugged. “I mean, sure we never talked about what would happen if _this_ happened but I’m not an idiot. Being with you comes with certain…things but…you’re worth it darling.”  
  
Sebastian seemed to deflate, relief flooding through him, and he pulled the phone away to press his lips to hers sweetly. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you but I’m not going to question it.” Joanna smiled softly. “You’re right; we should just keep doing what we’re doing. But…what about Luka?”  
  
Joanna frowned and sighed, an apology entering her eyes and Sebastian understood what she was going to say before the words even left her lips. “Whilst I’m fine with us being in the public eye, Luka is just a baby. I don’t want him being photographed and talked about by strangers. People will jump to conclusions and I have to protect my baby from that.”  
  
“I agree. It’s probably not a good idea for me to go with you to get him; the talk around us is too fresh. People will be looking for us together.”  
  
Joanna was thankful he comprehended her position and just like that, the issue was dealt with. They both made an effort to continue as if the photos had never surfaced, going about their morning as normal. They got ready for the day, stealing kisses and touches when possible and when they parted ways it was with a level of difficulty. Sebastian couldn’t seem to get enough of Joanna and on her part, she felt slightly emptier when he disappeared in a taxi. With bittersweet smile, she headed off to pick up Luka.  
  
**K: HAVE YOU SEEN EW? INSTA? TWITTER?**

**K: I’m coming over for lunch. WE NEED TO TALK.**

Joanna had been relaxing with Luka, a Disney film on in the background as they played with some of his toys, when Kate messaged her and then turned up only 15 minutes later. She blew in like a hurricane and began chatting as if she didn’t need to stop for breath. Joanna waited patiently for her to get all of her questions and exclamations out of her system before giving her the short version.  
  
“We went out for drinks last night with some people from my work. We found out this morning about the pictures and we don’t care.”  
  
At her short explanation, Kate’s eyes nearly bugged out of her head. “You don’t care? What happened to unsure and nervous JoJo? Suddenly you’re all gung-ho about this?”  
  
“It’s comes with being his girlfriend.” Joanna shrugged.  
  
“What?” Her shriek made Luka jump and he grumbled slightly, teetering on the edge of tears until Kate picked him up for cuddles. Diverted by the attention, he settled back down and got himself comfortable on Kate’s lap.  
  
“We accidently, sort of, made it official. He called me his girlfriend to his parents and mentioned it to me. So…yeah…we’re girlfriend and boyfriend. God that makes this sound so juvenile.” Joanna groaned. “As if we’re on the playground at school.”  
  
Kate laughed and smiled brightly. “I’m happy for you JoJo. You deserve some happiness after…”  
  
She trailed off, not wanting to mention Andrew’s name but Joanna got the message. She nodded. “He makes me happy. Things are going a bit faster than I thought I would have liked but it feels right.”  


Conversation seemingly closed, Kate’s smile only brightened before she launched into a play-by-play of her week in Chicago. She ended up staying for dinner, agreeing to brunch tomorrow at half 10 when Sebastian messaged Joanna and when Kate left with promises to meet the couple and Chace at the restaurant, Joanna felt lighter and happier than she had in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the end of my pre-written chapters. I tried to elongate this chapter but I'm so distracted right now. Work is kicking my arse so I'm shattered, and my heart hurts for my hometown today.  
> Thank you all for reading and the kudos.


	11. Bumps in the Road

The four of them were enjoying brunch in Cosme and Joanna made a mental note to tease Sebastian later for being so nervous about meeting Kate. Her own introduction with Chace had been easy and she was really liking the guy. He was polite, funny and had a seemingly limitless supply of embarrassing stories of Sebastian. The successful brunch was perfect but the couple’s joy turned slightly sour later that day when Sebastian’s publicist alerted them to yet another covert snap, taken through the window the restaurant. The angle hid Kate’s identity and Chace’s (people easily guessed it was him any way), but got a clear picture of Sebastian and Joanna sat side by side. Two hours after the photo was first posted, people had figured out her name, thanks to her family’s standing, and her job.   
  
Sebastian had once again apologized profusely but this time, he seemed to slip into a melancholy mood that Joanna hadn’t expected. They were lounging around in her living room, Luka bumbling around and climbing over the both of them. He was taking advantage of their positions on the floor and was currently leaning against Sebastian, flipping through a book and chattering to himself. It was almost as if he could sense the man’s distress and Joanna knew that her kind-hearted baby was doing his best to comfort him. Sebastian knew it too and leant in to the boy, nuzzling his face into his downy soft hair. Her heart almost melted at the action and Luka stole a sloppy kiss before reaching for a new toy.  
  
“He’s really warmed to you.” Sebastian looked up at Joanna who was staring thoughtfully at Luka. “He’s a loving and friendly child but usually he takes some time to willing stay put around someone. He’ll hover curiously but this…” She waved towards the pair. “This is huge.”  
  
“He’s such a sweet kid.” Sebastian murmured. That fact was one of the reasons he was feeling so shit about Joanna’s identity being revealed. It had been under 48 hours before the public had realized he was dating and already, the reporters and fans knew her name. How long until they found out she was a single mother and began the slander and online abuse? He looked deeply at Joanna, hoping she would be strong enough for all of that. He couldn’t help the selfish thought that he didn’t want to lose this so early on.  
  
“You’re over-thinking again darling.” Already, Joanna could read the worry in his eyes and she sighed, reaching over to clasp his hand. “What did we agree the other day?”  
  
“We just keep doing what we’re doing.”  
  
That became their mantra. Two weeks later, both of them had met each other’s parents and Joanna had integrated at least one work out a week to be overseen by Don. Sophie and Alex had returned and the couple had double dated and there was even a night out for drinks with Sophie, Alex, Kate, Sebastian, Chace and other friends of the couple. Both of these times, pictures hit the internet and Joanna’s Instagram had a few hundred follow requests. She declined them all and changes her settings on Facebook to totally private; her social media was for her friends and family. Regardless, the couple kept doing what they were doing and slowly, the online circus died down. They felt comfortable enough that occasionally Sebastian might post a photo alluding to being with Joanna and they didn’t try to hide when they were out and about. Joanna also didn’t bother reading any comments online and avoided the articles, making a point to not analyze their relationship from the outside in. Instead, if she ever had any doubts or fears, she discussed them in her sessions with Dr Krushinka. After all, that what she paid the woman for.  
  
So far, Luka hadn’t been mentioned once in any of the articles or online chatter and Joanna was happy for it to stay that way. With the stability of her relationship, she flourished. Her work life, whilst still hectic, was manageable and enjoyable. Luka and Sebastian grew quite close. All spheres of her life were going well.  
  
Unfortunately, the time soon arrived for Sebastian to fly off to Scotland for filming the new Avengers. The couple had shared their goodbyes in the privacy of Joanna’s home, with promises to talk every day through Skype or messages. Luka had cried and their hearts almost broke at his obvious adoration of the actor; even so young he knew that this time, Sebastian wouldn’t be back for a while.  
  
“Come on buddy, I’ll see you real soon.” Sebastian cuddles the sniffling baby into his chest and placed a kiss on his head. “You be good for your mama and I’ll bring you back a present.”  
  
Joanna rolled her eyes as predictably, Luka’s sniffles died down and he stared up at Sebastian with watery eyes and a large grin. “Promise?”  
  
“I promise.”  
  
Luka’s lips pressed against Sebastian’s cheek in a sloppy attempt at a kiss and now he was calmed, Sebastian handed him back to his mother. With a baby in between them, they couldn’t share as passionate a kiss as they would have like but Sebastian placed his hand on Joanna’s back and pulled her in to press his lips to hers sweetly. A knock at the door announced his agent had arrived and was ready to take Sebastian to the airport. He had packed his bags the night before and his agent had picked them up for him, allowing the couple a night together before the parting.  
  
“I’ll call you when I land baby.”  
  
“Be safe Seb. I…I love you.” Joanna hadn’t meant to say it but Sebastian’s pout transformed into a blinding smile.  
  
“I love you too Anna.”  
  
Another kiss and he was gone.  
  
The next month was tough on Joanna. She had never truly been in a relationship that had any long-distance aspect to it. The furthest Andrew had ever travelled was across the country and quite often, Joanna had been all too happy to follow him when work allowed; her starry-eyed love for him let her forget about responsibilities when he convinced her to drop everything to be with him. Before Andrew, the couple of boyfriends she had were a college fling that lasted half a year and a sixth-form boyfriend she had dated on and off for just over a year. She was in unfamiliar territory and as the weeks went on, Skype and messaging wasn’t cutting it. There were a few teary nights and it only got worse when they entered the second month and her birthday got closer. She did her best to take her mind off of it; she picked up dance again, taking lessons on Thursday evening to get herself back into the swing of it, she worked out more and attended therapy every week. Through her therapy, she realized that it wasn’t just the distance that was affecting her. It was more to do with the issues she had being in a relationship for the first time since the disaster with Andrew.  
  
Sebastian wasn’t totally oblivious to her troubles. Word trickled through from Don and Alex that Joanna was struggling. He was now in Germany for filming and was about to have a week of no filming as the crew and cast worked on some scenes without Bucky. After that, they would be flying back over to America to continue in Atlanta and Sebastian was shattered. It was as if each new Marvel film took more and more from him physically and emotionally. This week would be the perfect time to drop back into New York to unwind and spend time with Joanna, to see exactly what Don and Alex meant when they said she wasn’t coping with the distance.  
  
Sebastian hadn’t noticed anything when they Skyped and Facetimed. She had seemed her usual, sweet self. After Don and Alex’s worried messages though, he began to notice little things. The dark circles around her eyes didn’t disappear, her smile wasn’t always as bright and her cheeks seemed slightly hollower than they used to be. It had been nearly 2 months since he left. Perhaps it was time he returned. Worried about Joanna, he arranged with his agent and the Russo’s for him to go home for a week and meet them all back in Atlanta. He had Sophie get hold of Khushi to get Joanna some time off and on Thursday, the helpful assistant managed to convince Joanna to book the time off starting the next day, all whilst Sebastian was on the first flight back to New York.  
  
Thursday late afternoon, Joanna left the office after confirming with Mr Wolfstein she could have a last-minute week off. Khushi had confronted her on her lunch break, insisting she was working too hard a needed a break. Her assistant had gone as far as to request the time off behind Joanna’s back. She knew Khushi was only trying to help but Joanna would have rather been at work instead of having a week to think about her anxieties. At least she could let Lucille have the time off as well so she could spend time with Luka. She arrived home from her dance class looking forward to the time with her baby and tried to ignore the fears of a week without distraction.   
  
She was mildly confused when she wasn’t greeted at the door by Lucille and Luka like usual but she could hear her boy’s happy babbling echoing down the stairs so she headed up, following the sound.   
  
She dropped her bag at the sight of Sebastian and Luka on the floor of her living room, playing and smiling at her when they caught sight of her. Sebastian was about to make a teasing comment about her dance clothes but the tears in her eyes sobered him up and carefully, he stood up. Time seemed to move slowly as he made his way towards her and when he was within reach, she launched herself at him and breathed him in. His arms tightened around her waist as she shuddered in her attempts to stop tears from falling.  
  
“What are you doing here?” She whispered into his neck.  
  
“I’ve got a week off. I wanted to surprise you.”   
  
His own face was buried into her loose hair and in breathed in her familiar smell of her mango body wash and vanilla shampoo. Their reunion was interrupted by a wobbly Luka pulling at his mother’s leg, trying to claim her attention. She laughed, a small sniffle escaping, and scooped him up so he rested on her hip. She brushed her nose with his and kissed his cheek.  
  
“Where’s Lucille?”  
  
“Sophie called your Mum and got her to give Lucille the next week off. I took over when I got here and the little man and I have been waiting for you to get home.” She realized then that he had been behind Khushi’s insistence she take time off work and Joanna made a mental note to get the girl a gift as a thank you. Joanna was speechless at the effort Sebastian had made and she leant in to press her head against his chest. His pressed her into him with a hand on her lower back and pressed a soft kiss on top of her head. Luka’s seized the opportunity to clench Sebastian’s shirt in his little fist and the three of them cuddles together, picture perfect.   
  
The couple shared a take-out pizza once Luka was put to bed and cuddled on the sofa, even a moment apart seeming to be too much after weeks of distance. With Joanna within arm’s reach, Sebastian could now see exactly what Don and Alex were talking about. She had lost weight and seemed tired even after their relaxing evening. He was hesitant to bring it up after such a joyful reunion but his need to know how to help outweighed everything else.  
  
“How have you been Anna?”  
  
The question felt weighted and Joanna could read between the lines. She sighed and rubbed a hand down her face. “Tired. I didn’t think the distance would be this hard.”  
  
Sebastian didn’t want to push Joanna into explaining and he’d had girlfriends in the past that couldn’t handle his career so he knew forcing the conversation would make it worse. Joanna though, knew she needed to talk about it.  
  
“I mean, we just said the ‘L’ word and then we didn’t see each other for 2 months. I’ve not done long distance before and with how things were with my last relationship…it’s been difficult. I’m trying my hardest to work on it; I go to therapy and distract myself with work, or the gym or dance classes. I think I’ve just stretched myself a little too thin.” She sighed heavily and dragged her hand through her hair. “I’ve been thinking about work and…maybe taking a sabbatical or something. If I even can. I mean, I went back to work as soon as I could after Luka was born and I’ve been doing this for so many years, taking on more and more and yes, I love what I do but…it’s really taking its toll.”  
  
Sebastian was slightly taken aback by her words. He had no idea that she was in therapy (but who wasn’t nowadays and even he saw a therapist sometimes), or that she was contemplating her future work-wise. Sebastian felt guilty that she might have felt unable to talk about this with him during their nightly chats; had he gone on too much with stories about filming or was it the case that had just been oblivious to her stress?  
  
“Baby, I had no idea this was all going on. Why didn’t you say something?”  
  
Joanna shrugged. “It’s not your problem. You’re working so hard at the moment Seb and this is all my baggage, my issues that I have to deal with. I didn’t want you worrying unnecessarily.”  
  
“Joanna, don’t think that way. Your problems are my problems and I am here to help you through whatever comes your way.” Sebastian leant into her and kissed her lips. “That’s what love is sweetheart.”  
  
Once again, tears seemed to fill her eyes. Sebastian’s words hit her hard and she found herself breathless with how much this man meant to her. She hadn’t had this before, a man that cared for her at her best and worst, and she couldn’t put the feelings stirring in her, into words so instead she moved to straddle his lap and caught his lips in a deep and meaningful kiss. She poured all of her thoughts and feelings into the kiss and Sebastian’s hand gripped her waist firmly as he did the same. They only broke away when they needed to breathe but the break in contact didn’t last long and it continued until they were lying side by side in Joanna’s bed, chests heaving and skin damp with sweat after losing themselves in each other.  
  
“I love you Joanna.”  
  
“I love you too.”


End file.
